Heaven's child
by Bouncemething
Summary: Angels are not meant to have children. So they hid her. And now Heaven and hell are looking for her. Cas catches wind of it and instructs the boys to find this child, before she becomes a pawn in this endless war. AU Sam/OC Het. Rating might go to M. R R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the supernatural chars, or anything of the world it plays in. There are some original creations here, yes, but I try to keep as true to the awesome story and characters we have. But that's why it's Fan fiction, right?

Authors note: Ok, let's see. This story's been forming in my head for a while. I'm up to date with the series, so I suppose it's set somewhere along the time line we're at now(After Dead men don't wear plaid I guess... Or my Bloody valentine).

This chapter is Quite nice and friendly, but I'm plotting some drama and fighting along the way wouldn't be right if there wasn't and well, general fun.

First story in a LONG time on , so please review, help me with my writing and style and let me know what you think. Also I'm NOT a native speaker, and have dyslexia. Still I'm okey at English. First supernatural fic too.

* * *

"I'm on the highway to hell.....dedum dedum dum dumdedum" Tapping along with the rhythm on the wheel of the Impala, and singing horribly off-tune dean pulled into the drive of a cheap roadside motel. For the fist time in months he felt something comparing to happy. He grinned at Sam who was grumpily staring out the window. His annoyance at Deans music was so mundane it almost made him feel like they'd gone back in time. no angels, hardly any demons and no effing apocalypse. No evil Sam, no hell. For the moment he could all pretend it wasn't there.

"_But you know soon something'll pop up and shatter the illusion."_ a treacherous little voice in the back of is head whispered. He parked the car in an empty lot. As soon as the car stopped sam opened his door and got out.

"I'll get us a room, you grab the bags" he leaned into the door of the car. Dean grinned at Sam

"Sure thing Sammy"

His legs hurt from sitting so long. They'd left bobby's yesterday, and were just stopping for the night now. Sam sat down on one of the two beds in the room, throwing his duffel bag down besides it.

"Gods, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, I'll see you in the morning" he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed more, drawing the covers over himself. Dean watched his brother breathe deeply and sink of into sleep. So far it seemed a good night. Sam even slept alright again.

He ambled over tot he cooler they carried along and grabbed a beer out of it. They'd have to restock soon, there were only 2 left and the ice was getting low. He shrugged, took out the two remaining beer and put the on the table. Before he carried the cooler outside, he looked back from the open door to watch his little brother sleep. He smiled and took a swing from his beer and went out to get new ice.

One more scoop should be enough. His phone buzzed and he grumbled a sigh. It never was anything good these days. He put his beer into the cooler by his feet and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he one handedly put the lid back on the cooler and picked it up.

"Where are you?" a gravely voice said on the other side.

"Ah Cas, we're at the Roadrunner motel, room 12. Why? Anything good up?" He walked over to their room under the patio stretching around the courtyard of the motel. It probably was one of the nicer ones they'd stayed in a while, it even had a tree and some grass in the center of the courtyard, and the visitors cars were parked on it. There was a carport to the highway, but they'd been told after midnight the gates were closed. It felt safe and respectable, not the kind of place they'd usually stay, but it was the only motel for miles around. He unlocked the door to their room to find cas sitting by the table, just staring at the wall. Quickly looking over to Sam he saw the angel hadn't woken him up.

Dean put down the cooler by the table and grabbed his half finished beer out of it. He wordlessly offered one of the bottles o the table to Cas who shook his head. Shrugging he put them back into the newly iced cooler.

"So what brings you here?" Dean asked taking another swing of his beer. Cas looked dean straight into the eyes, unhumanly straight, it still made him uncomfortable when the angel did that.

"I caught something on the... "grapevine" I think the expression was? It's something that may help us. The angels they've lost someone, a child of heaven they call it. I thought they were all myths, but apparently an Angel created one. We need to find this child before heaven or hell do."

Dean looked at Cas in a confused manner.

"What's this whole child of heaven thing then?" He took another swing from his beer and Cas blinked.

"Oh I forget how little of heaven you know. They're like the anti-Christ, only then angelic. They're humans who have angel essence in them. They need to be awakened to their power however, by a dual ritual. The angels apparently created one, and awakened it, but now they lost track of it. It's powers can hide it. And since it's part human, it might've scared and hid."

Dean put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He was actually getting tired, no weary more like. He looked over at Sam rolling over on his back I his sleep.

"Okey, well... Try to find out some more, and we'll find this kid. But now I'm going to have some shut eye. Come back in the morning?" He looked up at Cas who nodded and disappeared with the sound of a slight fluttering of wings. He shook his head and took the last swing of his beer. He sighed as he put the bottle down and got ready for bed. _"There goes my illusion"_

_  
***_

Dean woke up with a start. Instinctively he looked over at his brothers bed. It was empty. A key turned in the door and Dean looked over as the door opened slowly. Sam came in carrying a bag from a local diner, using a paper and a magazine as a tray. In his other hand he was carrying a cup of coffee which left the room keys in his mouth. Cas came I behind him, carrying two coffee cups and a bag. He closed the door behind them and nodded at Dean. Sam put down his burden on the table and smiled at dean.

"Morning sunshine. We got you some breakfast. Didn't want to wake you, cause I know you haven't been sleeping well." he nodded towards the bags. "The motel has it's own diner, and the nice lady behind the counter said room occupants can take their order to their room with them. So get some food into you."

Dean threw the covers off himself and stretched. He couldn't deny he was at least a little hungry, and his stomach made lying about it impossible as the smelled the food. It gave a low

grumble which made sam laugh and Cas smile. Cas'd grabbed a spare chair and cat there sipping his coffee.

Stretching dean sat down at he table, where Sam already sat on the other side. He pushed one of the bags over to dean, and opened his own, taking out a bagel with a lot of greens on it. Dean rolled his eyes and opened his own bag. He couldn't; help but smile. Inside was a toasted bun with eggs, bacon and cheese on it and a piece of what looked like cherry pie. He smiled as he pulled the food out.

"See, I never forget your pie" Sam smiled and took a bite form his bagel.

"'S a lot better then the health food you eat yeah. Thanks Sammy." Sam snorted and rolled his eyes looking over the morning paper again.

"If the apocalypse ain't gonna kill you, your eating habits will Dean. But there's no changing you." He smiled and shook his head. "Cas told me about the Angel kid... Thanks for not waking me up yesterday night. Also he said he had a lead..." Sam looked at Cas who was studying the ceiling. Cas looked at both of their expectant gazes.

"I'll tell you both after you've had breakfast. Enjoy your food first." The brothers looked at one another and dean shrugged taking another bite of food. The conversation ebbed around trivialities for a wile after. Local news, the fact that Cas seemed to enjoy coffee, how nice the day was in general and food.

"Ah, that was some good pie." Dean sighed and sat back, slapping his stomach in a content manner. Sam rolled his eyes and started cleaning up the bags from their breakfast.

"So what's this lead you got Cas?" He looked over at the angel, who snapped his face towards him.

"I have a name. Alexandra Mathews. The angels know she went to America a few months ago, she's from Europe. I also tracked her last known address and associate last night. It was no easy task but I got this." He held up his hand. Between his thumb and forefinger was a long wavy hair. Sam and dean looked at it, then at each other and back.

"How do you know it's hers?" Sam asked staring at the hair. Cas blinked.

"It's distinctly different from any human hair. It feels different. Of course it wouldn't to humans. But to em it does." Dean Laughed.

"Well what I want to know is where you found it?" Cas stared at Dean, looking slightly uneasy.

" On the pillow of a young male associate who apparently doesn't change his bedding much. She's been off the continent for 3 months now." both brother stared at the hair and then laughed.

"You stole a hair from her lovers pillow, you mean?" Dean said, fighting to keep his laughter in check. "So, now what do we do with it?"

"Well, we have a name, and part of her body. I think we need to see... What do you call them? Psychics?" Sam and Dean stared at Cas. Dean raised an eyebrow.

" I thought you said her powers hid her from being tracked?" Cas nodded gravely.

"It does from angelic and Demonic ways of tracking. Not human magic." Dean looked from Cas to Sam who shrugged.

"If he says so... Missouri?" Dean nodded.

"Our best shot I think."

***

Lawrence Kensas.

They drove up to the rackety whitewashed wooden house. It looked like the occupant had been fighting a halfhearted battle with old age and decrepitude for the past few years. The front yard was overgrown with weeds, here and there a bush was still recognizable as being purposely planted. The white picket fence was turning green and generally dissembled. Some charms jingled on a tree branch in the wind. They pulled up to the curb and parked the Impala. Sam got out of the car and leaned against it, running his hands through his hair. A look of disbelief on his face as the looked up at the peeling white paint on the house. A window was boarded up on the top floor.

"You called ahead, right?" Dean asked incredulously. Sam looked behind him to his brother and nodded.

"Yeah she said this is still her address. And she said sorry for the mess..." They walked up the footpath slowly, careful not to trip over the tree root halfway up. Cas walked silently behind them. He'd joined them in the car for the last leg of the journey, because he knew it made them more comfortable then him just appearing.

"Well, this sure is a mess yeah." A dream catcher and wind charm tangled on the front porch. The brass sign saying " Missouri, psychic" hung crooked by one screw by the door. The string on the doorbell was so threadbare they daren't use it. Dean looked at sam with raised eyebrows, and sam just shrugged. He raised his hand to knock, but before his knuckles touched the peeling door, it opened.

"Boys! So glad you've come." Missouri smiled at both of them and then looked at Cas. "Well, aren't you a strange sight.... Come on in you three." The inside of the house was cluttered, but less neglected then the outside. Missouri led the three of them to her parlor. Dust covered almost everything in a thin layer, but it seemed no worse for wear. She ushered them to sit down, and bustled off to make something to drink.

"Missouri, what happened here?" Dean called looking around the parlor. Sam dragged his finger over the dusty coffee table, leaving a clear line. Cas sat on a chair by the window gazing off into space, like he did more often.

"Well what do you think happened? The apocalypse is happening, so I'm rather busy keeping people living, helping out hunters and keeping peace. The spirit world is very upset, you know. We're at war. I don't have the time I used to, to clean and do housekeeping!" she wiped a cloth over the table and set down a tray of cookies and four cups. She sat herself down and smiled at Dean and Sam.

"You boys.... You've been through so much already. You're keeping well under the circumstances. It's good to see you both." She looked at Cas.

"You however, I don't know what to make of. You're.... An Angel? Goodness but you're not like the ones the spirits tell me about. Or else you wouldn't be here with them." She nodded at Sam and dean who looked at one another and shrugged.

"No. I am not. I rebelled, I'm experiencing new things called feelings, and consider Sam and Dean friends. I am not like my brethren anymore." Missouri looked at Cas a little longer as if much more then words had passed between them and then the tension eased as she shrugged.

"Well, you're here for a finding ritual, right? And since there's an Angel here, I suppose it's one of importance. But first you boys eat something and have some rest. It must have been a long journey." She smiled and poured the coffee.

They spend the rest of the day helping Missouri clean up a little, and talking of all the things that happened the past 4 years. Missouri of course knew most of what happened before she was told, but allowed them to do their stories anyway. And Missouri told them how the spirit world had gotten increasingly uneasy these past years. Cas was quite as ever, though sometimes Missouri would look at him and nod afterwards, as if some sort of communication had passed between them. That evening Missouri cooked for the four of them, though it took some convincing to make Cas join them out of courtesy. After dinner she set the brother to doing the dishes.

"And you boys don't break anything, okey? I'll prepare this ritual then." she opened a cupboard and took out five thick white candles. She put those on the floor by the table leg, and went back into the cupboard, to grab a pewter tripod basin. She also grabbed a small chest and put it onto the floor besides her. She opened the wooden chest with a key from her breast pocket and took out a piece of chalk. She turned to the small, round, ancient oak coffee table kneeled next too and set the chalk to the wood.

"Stop." Cas grabbed her hand "No-one must know about this ritual, or they will track her. I must hide it." He closed his eyes for a moment or two, putting two fingers on the piece of chalk. And then he nodded. Raising an eyebrow Missouri started drawing the circle and lines to form a pentagram. She put five of the candles on the points and placed the tripod basin in the middle. She took an long match from the chest and was just about to start lighting the candles when the brothers walked back in.

"Did you two finish?" she asked them with a stern look Sam nodded before sitting down on the carpet by the table. When all four of them were sitting down around the table on the floor and Missouri was satisfied they'd done the dishes well enough, she struck the match. Lighting each candle in turn calling them by their elements she looked up at each of them in turn. When she was satisfied no-one was backing down she started pulling herbs bags from her chest. Crumbling the herbs into the basin, chanting in an old African language they could not decipher. After throwing three white dried flower petals in the bowl and several minutes of chanting she looked at Cas. He took the envelope in which he kept the hair out of his coat, and gave it to Missouri, who took out the hair delicately and, eyes almost closed dropped it into the basin, struck a match and threw it in as well.

"Where is she, Alexandra Mathews....." she muttered, staring into the flames which had a specific green burn. The candles flared and died, just as the basin did and Missouri slumped backwards, eyes closed. Sam and Dean were up in an instant and at her side, Sam catching her before she hit her head.

"Missouri! You alright?" Sam tapped her cheek gently trying to get a response. She opened her eyes and sat up right away.

"I'm fine boys. I know where she is though. And you won't like it," She looked at Sam sympathetically, taking his hand into hers. "She's at Stanford."

***


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm so not ready to be back here,_" Sam stared out the passenger window as Dean rolled the car into the campus parking lot. "_Nothing's changed. Except the faces. It's still all youth, happiness, promise. The future. None know what's out there in the dark. Just like Jess didn't. I am so not ready to be back here." _

Outside students were crowding around, walking from one class to another, studying on the grass under the shade of the trees. Or just picnicking. There were the jocks, throwing around a football. The geeks, hurrying to class, the stoners kicking around a hackysack, and A LOT of average students. It was a beautiful day really, sunny day in April. Right now everyone was relaxed, mid-terms'd just passed.

Dean quickly found a spot for the car and parked it. He grinned at Sam as he opened his car door. He got out taking a huge breath it and looking around happily. Sam got out of his side of the car, making a point to slam the door a bit to get his bothers attention. Dean grinned at him, before continuing to stare after some girls.

"Damn Sammy, why'd you never tell me this place is like Mecca to hot chicks?" Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother .Sam walked around the nose of the car and stopping next to Dean

"Come on dean, we're here to look for this Alexandra chick. Focus," He snapped his fingers in front of deans eyes, who was waving at some girls who looked back over their shoulder at him with a big smile. "Look, we can go to a student bar or club tonight, ok? Now focus!"

Dean seemed content with that promise smiling at his little brother. Sam set off across the university lawn, towards the main through fare footpath. Dean paced him. Still enjoying the sights around him he made and effort to get his cool back. Sam was unusually brisk though. _"Eyes front soldier..... jeesh he's marching."_

"So where we headed?" Dean tried to go for nonchalance, but Sams behavior was worrying. Sam shot him a short look and returned his eyes to where he was walking curtly.

"The library. I should be able to access student rosters there. And find out more. Missouri said she was a student here." He thought back to that night a week ago.

_Missouri was so sympathetic, it almost made him feel worse. Pity. He didn't need pity. He needed to just suck it up. "Well, Stanford's a big town." Missouri shook her head. " No Sam. The university. I felt her there. I'm sorry honey." It felt like time had just stopped for him then. He slumped back onto the floor, sitting like a sack of potatoes for all the spirit in him. He was vaguely aware of Cas and Dean asking Missouri questions, all three asking if he was okey. He nodded eventually, getting up. "I'm gonna.... head to bed." He didn't take anything in after that, just walking up those stairs and dropping down on the bed Missouri made him, in the same room as his brother._

"Sam!" He shook his head a little and blinked. He looked left of him at his brother. Dean couldn't hide the worry in his eyes, he never could for him. "Sam are you alright? You just.... Zoned out on me there li'l bro..." There was something more in his eyes too Sam realized. "_Fear. He's scared._"

"I'm fine." He mumbled looking ahead again. Lying to Dean always ate him up inside, but it was better then having him worry and fuss. Besides, Sam just had to grow a pair and suck it up. Right? He looked up at the building they'd reached. He must've zoned out a while, because they covered quite the distance. Somehow his feet remembered these walks and carried him straight to the main building, behind which the library lay. "Right. Library's this way."

Dean followed sam through a tunnel which passed under the main building and into a courtyard.. In the middle was a square building Sam set off on the footpath there, on the grass surrounding it students were reading and socializing. He ignored all of them going straight for the library. Dean noticed a small group clotting near a tree near the entrance noticing them. One of the guys poked another and pointed at sam. The bloke broke from the group and walked towards them smiling hugely. He was a young man, bit old for a student though. Afro-American, thin and lanky. He wore what clearly was a Uniform. When he was withing three yards and they didn't stop he called.

"Sam? Is that you Sam?" this made sam stop dead in his tracks Dean looked at his little brother eyebrows raised as he peered at the guy approaching them. "Sam winchester. Never thought I'd see you here again. Everyone figured you'd just.... gone somewhere else! What brings you back here?"

"Ray? Is that you?" Samd face lit up in recognition of his old friend and smiled. "Myeah just here... For some closure I guess. It's bene rough on me these past years. What're you up to now-a-days?"

"I work at the library. I'm on break now. But damn dude, we gotta do a beer or something and catch up." Dean rolled his eyes and shuffled his feet a bit restlessly.

"Uh sorry to interrupt your Memories-moment, but Sam, don't we have something to do?" He pushed his brothers shoulder and looked him in the eye, trying very hard to get him back on the case. They didn't have time for this.

"Oh yeah. Ray this is my brother, Dean. We've been road tripping these past few years. Just needed to be out and experiencing the world after... well you know." Ray held out is hand to dean who shook it curtly and smiled, glaring at Sam again.

"Hey, I can see you guys are in a hurry n all. Where you staying at?" Ray cocked his head to sam who looked at his brother a second.

"Nowhere as of yet.... But we were gonna do a beer tonight anyhow, so name a bar, we'll meet you there." Sam smiled at Ray while dean impatiently stood besides him.

"Yea I know a place. S a bar n diner a few blocks from here. Students go there all the time. Called the Burrow." Ray pointed behind him with his thumb

"Yeah we'll see ya there then." Sam clasped his old friend's hand and then turned at Deans tugging on his jacket. Dean briskly walked to the entrance of the library while Sam followed him, quite baffled at his brothers uncharacteristically cold approach to Ray.

* * *

They'd been here for over half an hour. The library lady was starting to look at them funny because Sam kept cursing under his breath when a combination didn't work. Dean sighed and flicked through the campus paper again. Not much of note was in it, but it was better then staring at his little bother's frustrated attempts to crack the system and find this Alexandra's schedule.

They sat in a niece of the library, hidden by bookcases all around. There were 4 tables with computers on them in the middle of them, and they'd claimed one. It wasn't the most private spot in the world, but at this time of day, with this weather the library was pretty much empty. Dean flicked through the paper again, not really taking things in. He wanted to be outside on the grass, talking to the students especially the female ones. He'd seen a few he'd like to interrogate in private. Smiling at this thought he flicked through a few pages again. Something was nibbling at the back of his brain.

"Yathzee. I'm in." Sam grinned at him. Dean looked up giving his little brother half a smile and then stared at the campus paper again. He didn't know what dragged his attention to it for a little while and flicked the pages again, scanning the subjects. Sam was typing vigorously again, but in a much better mood now. And then it hit him. About 40% of the photos taken inn the newspaper were by the same person. Alexandra Mathews.

"Got her record here. Address, Subjects, time table. I'll print it, go over to the printer though. So no-one can intercept it." Sam nudged his brother who was staring at the Campus paper like he'd just seen the light or something. Dean looked up confused and distracted.

"What? Oh printer yeah. Good work Sammy." He got up so fast he almost threw over the chair and absent-mindedly walked to the printer. Sam stared after his brother, confusion settling on his face. He raised and eyebrow and reached for the campus paper, wandering what could've distracted dean so much. None of the subjects seemed to have anything interesting to say, but he studied the page meticulously anyhow.

"It's the photographs. She works for the campus paper." Dean sat back down on his chair going over the record Sam printed. There was a picture in there too. A young girl(age 24 it said) smiled out at him, long wavy hair, color hard to tell from the black and white picture. She seemed to have a certain mischievousness about her smile and eyes. A ring in her lip further demoted the good girl image.

"She's kinda cute." Dean grinned at his brother and showed the picture. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother, but had to agree there was something in the picture.

"Probably just a good shot." He logged out of the computer, after erasing it's history. He folded the papers and shoved them in his pant's back pocket while standing up.

"Lets go dean, find a motel and call Cas. And get some lunch too." Dean got up following sam who was already on his way out. He grabbed alongthe campus paper from the table, sauntering after his little brother.

* * *

"What time is it?" Sam checked his watch. they walked into the door of the Burrow. It wasn't a big place, but cosy. All done in old wood there were booths on one end, a pool table and some cleared space on the other, The bar was lined with plain wooden stools.

"It's five to eleven. It'll be five minutes before Cas drops in." Sam looked around the place, following his brother up to the bar. Ray was chatting to some girls by the pool table. They laughed and he grinned. Sam shook his head smiling and joined Dean at the bar.

"Two beers." Dean laid down a 10 dollar bill on the counter, smiling at the barmaid. "Keep the change."

Ray spotted them and waved coming over. Rolling his eyes Dean handed Sam his beer.

"Can't believe he was a friend of yours." mumbling he took a swing of his beer. Sam glared at him but before he could say anything Ray was next to them.

"Hey! You came!" He clanked his own beer bottle against Sam's and held it out to dean Who, leaning on the bar, raised an eyebrow at him. He gave Rays bottle a half hearted click. Sam glared at him again. Dean smiled at Ray.

"Damn man... what've you bene up to these past years?" Ray turned back to Sam grinning and slapping his shoulder. "S good to see you!"

"I've uhm... Been road tripping with my brother.." Dean chuckled into his drink at Sam's discomfort. Sam shot him a pleading look which only fueled the fires of Deans amusement.

"What, for 5 years?" He clearly didn't believe sam. Sam was stammering for an excuse when the door opened and Castielle walked into the war. He looked up at the clock which said exactly eleven to the second, and then walked up to Sam and Dean in his brisk manner.

"Sam, Dean." he nodded at both of them and raised an eyebrow at Ray "who's this?" Ray had his hand out before you could blink, grabbing Castielle's and shaking it, introducing himself. Castielle just blinked at him and looked at his hand.

"Uhm... Right. Did you find her?" He turned back to Sam and Dean.

"Find who? And why?" Ray looked at Sam. Dean chuckled as he saw Sam's desperate struggle for an excuse, before Cas decided to tell the truth.

"Some girl. She might have valuable information for us." Sam tried to blow it off. Cas raised his eyebrow at the whole exchange looking at Dean for explanation. Dean just grinned.

"Information? You cops or something?" Ray crossed his arms over his chest. Sam stammered looking at dean for help.

"Or something. Special unit. We travel around. After the fire, Sammy decided to join us." Dean cut in with a charming smile. Sam almost sighed in relief nodding. Suddenly Castielle snapped his head up and looked around. His face got very focused as if he was listening for something.

"Cas? What's up?" Sam and Dean both looked around worried for an attack. Ray looked utterly baffled

"Something wrong with your friend?" He asked Dean who absent-mindedly shook his head.

"Boss... and I don't know." He snapped his fingers in front of Cas's face who suddenly looked at him, snapping out of whatever dimension he'd gotten into.

"She's here." Cas stammered, looking toward the entrance door that just opened.

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, except my own mind-farts.**

**Authors note: Okey it's short one this time and it's late I know. Anyhow, remember the guy at the Halloween party season 1 episode 1? I thought I'd use him, he seemed like the type who'd drop out but stick close to college xD Also he didn't have a name, so I called him Ray. I'll try to update every Friday/Saturday from now on.**

**Let me know what you think. And thanks for the wonderful review and reactions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Right, new chapter. longer then the last. Thank you everyone for reading and watching and revieuwing. I hope you guys like this one. Please let em know what you think, what could be improved.

I also think I have quite some of the story flowing in my mind now. Introducing my Oc. Alex. Have you noticed a lot of the Oc girls are named Alex? I noticed after I'd already named her. *sigh* I named her that because it's my middle name and couldn't; think of anything else to be honest.

Yes there's very little action yet. In later chapters there will be some but now I'm just enjoying myself elaborating.

On a different note: I'll be off next week(vacation) so I won't be able to post. I wont be back till the 26th, but I promise I'll post twice that week to make up for it. My writing style takes quite a bit of time, and usually I rewrite parts completely.

So yeah, reviews is love. Love makes me happy, and makes me want to write more. So if you enjoy, please review! Next chapter will be Monday 26th or Tuesday 27th.

Ps. Anyone knwo how to spell Cas' name correctly? I'm stuck between Castiel, Castiell, and Castielle(makes the most sense to me, being European) Maybe even with dots on the E? Castiëlle? Gah confusing.

She seriously loved this helmet. The speakers build into it over her ears almost drowned out the rumble of her bike's engine, but not quite. It was a lovely night out really. She absentmindedly tapped her thumbs on the rods to the rhythm of Electric six's Bite me. She didn't really need her ears in traffic anyway, her eyes were sharp on everything and somehow she'd always had a split seconds head start on any danger. It was weird, like she had eyes in the back of her head. There wasn't much traffic to speak off anyway. Cities were boring. She really longed to go for a very long ride right now, the stars winking above her in the clear night sky. But sadly she had to work. Hey, it payed the bills, and the bike. She smiled listening to the roar of it's engine through her music.

pulling up outside the diner she noticed another classic in the parking lot. The sleek black sled body and shining chrome accents spoke of love by it's owner, and rightfully so. A '67 chevy impala. She'd never liked cars much but this one was gorgeous. She parked her bike in her usual spot, half a parking spot to tight for any car, but her Yamaha V star fitted in perfectly. Kicking out the stand she swung off the bike gracefully. She shoved groped her pocket for her wireless mp3 player, turning it off, embracing the quiet of the night. She stuffed the music player back into her pocket and took off her helmet. She took the key out of the ignition and turned the key in the padlock of the chain flung over her steering rods. The only problem with this motorcycle was it didn't have any storage space for the lock. She put the helmet on the back seat and crouched down with the chain, chaining her cycle to the tree that made this parking space so small. She stretched out and looked at the Burrow. Grabbing her helmet she sighed. Another day at work, life in America was far from exciting.

A slight gust of cooler air wafted into the diner bar when the door opened. Cas' gaze was still disturbingly intense. Sam and Dean instinctively followed the angels gaze. The girl form the picture walked in, though in life she was even more of an appearance. She was pretty, but not extremely so, she had a very strong aura around her though. She strode in boldly, hips lazily swinging from side to side. She was thin, quite tall for a girl too. About 5'9" Sam estimated at first glance. Slightly baggy jeans hung from her hips lazily, held up by a studded black leather belt. She was unzipping a leather motorcycle jacket, which made her shoulders appear to be wider then they were. The jacket was cinched at the waist, which, together with the pants have her an extreme hourglass silhouette. Under the jacket she wore a plain black tank-top, motorcycle helmet cradled under her arm. Sam couldn't help but notice almost every man in the room perked up and stared after her as she walked past. Dean had his eyes fixed to her, eyes twinkling.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at his older brother. Ever the horn dog. Though somewhere in his head a small voice commented this would be a challenge worth watching.

"Check out the ass on that one...." Dean commented quietly grinning into his beer as she walked up to the other side of the bar. Cas had been staring fixedly after her from the moment she entered and was just now moving closer to Sam. Ray grinned at dean and gave him a comradery pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah she's quite something she is. A challenge though. Heard she's a real wildcat too." Ray sighed in mock exasperation earning chuckle from Dean. Castiell's brow knitted over with what seemed like confusion and he put a hand on Sam's shoulder who'd been watching the exchanged between Dean and Ray with mild amusement. He looked up at Cas questioningly.

"What's the matter Cas?" Cas shook his head a little, not taking his eyes of Alex who was joking around with colleagues at the other end of the bar, stowing her motorcycle jacket into her helmet and kicking it under the counter. She was quite well toned for a girl her size, a genuine though girl it seemed. Dean was focusing on her hindquarters obviously enjoying himself immensely.

"Something is out of the ordinary. I need to make more enquiries Sam." he locked gazes with Sam's baffled expression for a second and then lowered his voice, forcing Sam to lean over in order to hear it.

"Keep an eye on her Sam. Something is bound to turn up after her, if I managed to find out, so will others. You acquired her time table, didn't you?" Sam nodded, still too baffled to speak. "Good, enroll in her classes. I will be back Saturday afternoon, four days from now. Where do you stay?"

"Riverside Motel, room 517. You're leaving already?" Sam stared up at the angel in astonishment. This didn't bode well, his gut feeling told him. Not well at all. Castiell nodded gravely

"Yes You and Dean find out what you can. I think she doesn't know about herself yet. I must go now." with that he left sam staring at thin air as Cas quickly turned to Dean. They exchanged a few words, Dean's gaze still locked on Alex. Sam shook his head and took a sip off his beer, leaning on the bar.

This was all too strange. Cas had only just got here and now he was already leaving. He sighed and stared at nothing pensively. From one corer of hi eye he could see Cas turning and walking towards the exit he presumed, but his thoughts were dragging him away. She doesn't know about herself huh? Well how doesn't she know? She was keeping angels from tracking her, wasn't she? It made no sense. But then again that was the story of his life. Things making no sense made perfect sense. He just couldn't shake the gut feeling this was going to be another notch on their soul, another scar to carry around. He snorted into his bottle, taking another swing and glaceing at Dean and Ray. They were apparently enjoying themselves objectifying every remotely attractive female there. The sight of Dean and Ray checking out women irrevocably led to thoughts of Jess. He shook his head willing them away. No, he wouldn't; mourn her now. It'd been 5 years, and gods knew he missed her, he smile, he hair, her cookies... But now was no time for feeling sorry for himself, Hell he had much more to feel sorry about and if he did, it'd be his downfall. He knew that much. He shook his head pensively sipping his beer bottle.

To his surprise no liquid answered the call of gravity. A laugh from somewhere to his left made him lift his face. He just felt the embarrassment crawl over his face, heating up his ears. He'd expected Dean to be the one laughing, but it wasn't. He should have known, dean had a deep, low chuckle, where this was a lot lighter. He looked up into Alex's playfully smiling face. She'd dragged her hair into a ponytail and was playing around with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Need a refill there honey?"

She stared at the guy in front of her. He was a stranger, but apparently not to Ray. Then again, no-body seemed to be a stranger to Ray. He was like gum stuck under your shoe on a hot day, leaving traces of himself around everywhere and you never completely got rid off him. But he was alright. A bit sticky sometimes. She looked into the strangers eyes. He looked about mid twenties, semi-long hair hanging in his face a little. He was handsome in a sweet, sad kind of way. His face was actually coloring as he looked away uncomfortably. _How delightful, a shy one!_ It did make her wonder though what he was doing being here with Ray. And the other stranger seemed to be almost as bad as Ray when it came to women. Though he seemed a lot smoother. And admittedly more handsome. She always had a weak spot for the bad boys, but let him come to her. She'd see later who was better at playing games. Right now she felt a bit sorry for his friend, leaning on the bar, clearly haunted by some sort of mental and emotional demons. She leaned down opening the cooler. Setting a fresh beer in front of his nose, kicking the cooler closed, she opened it for him.

"On the house, you look like you need it." She smiled at him as he looked up at her. His eyes were a shock to her. Not the hazel color, but the deep sorrows. Eyes that have seen the worst in the world, and know it's far from over a small voice in the back of her mind commented. Her sympathy swelled like a flood and she leaned over the bar towards him. He seemed to relax a little as she reached out to him comfortingly. She didn't touch him, she didn't have to. She could reach out without reaching.

"Thanks." he smiled at her taking a sip of the fresh bottle. He had a charming smile, though everything about him screamed a though life.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" she said nodding over to the other bloke. He was grinning like something mad and gave mopey guy a thumbs up when he glanced over following her nod.

"Yeah, we're starting up in Stanford tomorrow." he looked back at her, clearly somewhat annoyed at the other bloke's gesturing. Ray joined in staring at the two of them in a rather due fashion. She rolled her eyes at them.

"I'm Alex." she smiled and held out her hand. He shook it firmly and shot her another smiled.

"Sam, and that's my brother, Dean." He nodded over towards the other bloke. Well he did look older yeah. Dean grinned at her and waggled his fingers. She smiled and waved back before turning to Sam again.

"He's a real character, isn't he?" Sam snorted taking a swing of his beer and nodding..

"Oh, yes he is." he said staring pensively down a bit, before realizing this gave him a perfect view down her top. Color and embarrassment shot over his face as he snapped his head up, looking straight into her eyes. She laughed heartily at him and patted his hand.

"Nice meeting you, Sam. I'll see you around campus then." She winked at him before sauntering off to give her colleague a hand. Pity they were brothers. Her thoughts started rolling over the moments she'd seen these blokes. There was something about them, something special. Something in their eyes, though the older(Dean?), hid it better then Sam did. She couldn't put her finger on it. And then there was the strange man in the trench-coat, staring at her as if he'd never seen a woman before. She shook her head. He was even stranger then these two. It was like something inside her was telling her something but she couldn't quite figure it out yet. She grabbed the pendant around her neck, a small, yellow wheel of gemstone on a cord. Shrugging mentally she left it to figure out at a later date.

A hand fell on Sam's shoulder and Dean nonchalantly leaned on the bar beside him. He grinned at his little brother before nodding over towards Alex's general direction.

"Ata boy, Sammy. Go get her. I think she liked you." Sam snorted and took another swing from his beer. He shook his head lightly smiling a little. She was just being nice, she didn't fancy him. Hell she was over at the other side of the bar outrageously flirting with some other bloke, before sauntering off in the same way she had with him. She caught their gazes and Dean winked at her making her laugh and winking in return.

"Dean, not every woman that talks to me wants to sleep with me. Neither does every woman that talks to you, no matter what YOU think." Dean shot him a mock hurt look.

"Sammy, you hurt my feelings. I don't think EVERY woman wants to sleep with me, only the hot ones." He grinned in his patented self satisfied way and shrugged when Sam just raised an eyebrow at him septically. "Hell if you don't want her, mind if I take a shot?" Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother, secretly a little peeved and shrugged.

"Knock yourself out. Don't get your hopes up though. I think she's a though one." Dean grinned as Sam called after him, already walking to the far end of the bar when Alex was helping some costumers. He raised his hand dismissively waving it. Sam shook his head and took another swing of his beer, looking around where Ray had gone. After a few seconds he found him in a booth at the back, talking to some giggling girls. A smile crept on his face as he shook his head.

Dean leaned on the bar nonchalantly, drumming his fingers on the edge along to the tune now playing. It wasn't classic rock, because then he'd know it, but it had part of the feel, and was actually quite catchy. Alex had just finished helping a customer and moved over to the cash register drumming along with the rhythm on her thigh. For a while Dean appreciated the sight. She was quite something. Not exactly what you'd expect of something apparently Angelic, but he'd learned not to judge after all he'd seen.

"Hey sweetheart, what's this song?" Alex looked up and over at Dean from the cash register. He shot her one of his most charming smiled and a wink. She returned it, popping the lollipop out of her mouth and walking over. She leaned on the bar opposite of him.

"Queens of the Stoneage, Everybody knows that you're insane. Like it?" she nodded to his drumming fingers and he grinned. He glanced down her top still appreciating natures sights. Ah god sure knew what he was doing when he created Women.

"Yeah, I don't like the pussy pop crap they have around now-a-days. This is decent though." She chuckled at catching him glance down her top. Dean grinned up at her as she bit the lollipop teasingly.

"You know, some would say this is indecent behavior mister. Take an example in your little Brother. She nodded over at the solitary figure at the bar a couple of feet away. He was lost in his own world again. Dean snorted and smiled at Alex.

"Well he's more of a closet voyeur. I'm just honest about it when I appreciate the wonder of creation." He winked and she laughed again slapping at the air in front of his face.

"You think you're quite something, don't you?" Her eyes sparkled with amusement and Dean knew he hadn't gone to far yet. He grinned at her.

"Well, one way to find out..." She laughed it away again and shook her head grinning at him. She took the lollipop out of her mouth and pulled her lip piercing back between her teeth, tipping her chin down looking at him teasingly.

"Are you hitting on me?" Dean grinned at her disarmingly. As she raised an eyebrow.

"Is it working?" She laughed again and shook her head.

"Well, can I get you anything?"

"I think you isn't on the menu, is it?" He winked at her and she shook her head, still smiling. "I'll have a beer then." She let herself drop to a crouch, opening the cooler beneath the bar to get a bottle. Straightening out in a way that Dean had only see strippers do normally, she grinned at him, opening the bottle before him.

"That'll be 2,50." He held out a five dollar bill between his fingers at her putting his hand over hers as he reached fo the bottle ever so briefly. She grinned at him and turned around towards the register.

"Keep the change, a tip for the excellent service." She smiled at him and rolled her eyes in a playful manner, but kept the cash before bouncing off to the other side of the bar to help a costumer there. _As much as I hate to see you go, I love to watch you leave_ he thought grinning.

Sam stared out the window of the Impala. They'd gotten out fo the Burrow an hour before, half an hour before closing time. Ray had been sad to see them go, now knowing they'd stick around. Dean had parked the car across the street from the diner. He was now dozing comfortably in the niche between his chair and the window on the drivers side. He'd snuggled into his leather jacket, dozing off in an instant. Sam glanced over at his older brother smiling a little. At least he had fun tonight.

_Around twelve Dean had downed quite a number of beers, making him even more of an outrageous flirt. When Alex had walked past, half dancing, gathering empty beer bottles, he'd grinned at her and actually started dancing. Sam had laughed, heartily. His brother had decent rhythm, but he couldn't dance worth much. Alex had just grinned and danced around him a little bit, moving her whole body like fluent water. He noticed his eyes glued to him and a pang of jealousy for him older brother. Shaking his head he'd looked around and saw that he wasn't the only guy that was jealous. Some of these guys looked positively ready to kill Dean. _

He stared out the window into the dark again. They'd figured surveillance could begin tomorrow, they'd just follow her home today. Suddenly the lights in the diner across the street flicked off. Sam sat up a little absentmindedly slapping his hand in the general direction of his dozing brother. He watched Alex walk out to the parking lot, a few of he colleagues saying goodbye and heading for their cars while she wrapped her long hair into a bundle so she could put it under her helmet.

Dean jerked up and leaned over watching Alex don her helmet and swing her leg over the Vintage bike he'd whistled at when they left. She'd parked it right next to his baby. She turned the key in the ignition and swung a heavy chain around the handlebars, padlocking it in place. The motor's engine rumbled to life and Dean whistled long and low again.

"Damn, that's a nice bike, Sammy." Sam shot him a disbelieving look.

"Careful dean, she might get jealous." he said patting the dashboard. Dean laughed it off.

"She knows she's the only one for me, don't you baby?" he stroked the wheel as Alex pulled up on the road, engine rumbling into the night. Dean turned the key in the ignition and the headlights flicked on. He pulled up after her, keeping a decent distance so she wouldn't be too suspicious, he hoped. They'd done this a million times, but never with someone on a motorcycle. She didn't seem to notice anything though. After a short drive they saw her pull up outside an apartment condo. It wasn't all that far from the campus, but not an official dorm. It looked like a decent place. She got off the bike, opening a door besides the main entrance and rolling the bike inside. They parked across the street, letting the car go dark again, waiting for a light turning on to signal which flat was hers. After a few minutes a light on the fourth floor flicked on, and they saw her silhouette move around behind the window.

"Damn I feel like a perv now..." Dean muttered under his breath as his brother stared out the window almost unblinkingly. Sam snorted in amusement and shot his brother a quick glance.

"Yeah well, at least she has the curtains drawn hmm?" He stared at the top window again, where the light flicked off. "Light's out. Let's go get some sleep. You look like you can use it. Dean attempted to raise an eyebrow and stifle the yawn he'd been midway through. The expression resulting was so hilarious Sam couldn't help but laugh as Dean irritable let the car rumble back to life turning the key in the ignition. Grumbling he drove them to the motel they were staying.

The sun was way brighter then he remembered. Squinting Dean followed sam around campus. His head hurt and the shades he'd put on hardly kept the painfully bright light out of his eyes. It wasn't that he'd drank too much yesterday, he'd just gotten up too early. Fucking 7 in the morning, that's no time to be up and about after 15 or so beers in a few hours. He shook his head and tried to focus on what his little brother was yapping on about. Something about classes and locations. Fuck yeah, they had to follow classes. He hated schools, but at least he'd negotiated the cool job for himself. He'd do the journalism shit. They'd agreed Sam would do Arts, because he was better at drawing, Philosophy, psychology and mythology. Dean would be in Journalism, the campus paper, modern English literature and Politicology. He yawned and looked over his schedule.

"...and if you have a free period, spend it doing research Dean.... Dean?" Sam shoved his shoulder and he snapped his head up at his little brother, squinting at the small wave of vertigo this caused.

"Sure thing, Sammy." He grinned and checked the class number he was meant to go to now. He had the early class, and it irked him that Sam was up and about too. If it was Sam with the early class he wouldn't have wasted the sleep. Not that sleep was a necessity to him anymore, but after a night in a bar he liked his sleep. He checked the fake transfer papers, school ID and name above the schedule. He wouldn't follow it fully, only the classes he had together with Alex. Wasn't like he was really there to learn or anything. His other cover classes were Creative writing, Logic, Literary history, and interview techniques. Like he needed the last. He snorted at the thought. Like he hadn't been asking questions since he was 16.

"Ah Sammy, walk me to class, will ya?" he draped his arm over his taller little brother and grinned. No matter how tall the kid got, he'd always be a snotty nosed brat in his eyes. Though he could take care of himself quite well, he had to admit that. Sam shook his head and steered Dean in the general direction of the lecture hall.

"I'll pick up an inconspicious car, because the Impala isn't going to work for shadowing someone for four days." Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother, knowing he had a point. Awesome as his baby was, she wasn't exactly good at blending in. He still wasn't quite over the fact he was going back to school, hell a college even. This was Sam's world, not his. He knew he should mind where Sam was taking him, try to remember his way around, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

"Right Dean, that's the room you need to be in. I'll go rent a car and we'll meet at lunch time at the campus diner. Ok?" Dean nodded, clearly not really into this idea. Sam shook his head, knowing Dean had never liked school much.

"See you this afternoon then... Bye Sammy." he smiled and turned towards the door up ahead. Sam nodded at him and turned around. He walked back the way they'd come, sticking out above the slight crowd that was forming. Dean looked after him for a few seconds and then pushed open the door to the lecture hall. The hall was a small amphitheater, it could probably hold about 150 students. To him it was large though. He took off his shades and sat down on the back row, a few chairs from the doorway. He settled into one of the wooden benches, absently taking out a notebook and a pencil while surveying the room. He'd chosen a good vantage point, it commanded a view of all the chairs around him. He grinned and sat back, scanning the people in the room for Alex. After a few moments he spotted her, chattering to some bloke. The teacher had apparently come in because as soon as he spotted her the room quieted down. He kept his eyes focused on her all throughout the class. He kind of zoned out the professors lecture and other students, just watching Alex. She was apparently engrossed in the professor's lecture, but the slight left over buzz from last night and the fact he had to keep focused on anything out of the ordinary required all his attention. Once in a while he'd scribble something down on his notepad, just to look interested, but really he wasn't. He was just biding his time until class was dismissed. When it was he was too distracted and introverted to notice. He'd been thinking about their destiny and how it all sucked in the end. He couldn't really believe he was stuck here at a college while they should be out looking for a way to stop the apocalypse. But then again Cas had said this might be an option to end it. But how were they going to tell this girl? This relatively normal girl too, it seemed. Though she wasn't ordinary she didn't seem supernatural either. She clearly wasn't aware yet. It bothered Dean to no end that people could have that kind of ignorance, thinking the world ended outside of the circle of the campfire they sat at, that there was nothing in the dark. It was stupid and dangerous. But it was in a way safe and comforting. He sighed.

A shadow fell over his table where he was playing with his pen on the table, clicking it out and back in again sucked deep into his own personal world. He smirked thinking his world wasn't a nice comfortable safe place, but at least it had windows. He looked up to see Alex leaning over him with a smile. In this light he was struck by her eyes. They weren't big or doe like, or exceptionally long lashed or round. They had a vague almond shape and dark circles around them, her lashes dark but not very long. They were in normal proportion to her face, which was rare. but it wasn't all that which struck him They had a certain sparkle in them, a certain light, even though the spoke of wisdom beyond years and loss and emotional distress, anger and pain. Somehow that spark hadn't been snuffed. They were a steely blue color, not very remarkable on its own, but as the light hit them and her pupils narrowed to almost pinpoints, a golden corona showed around them. He smiled at them involuntarily, not quite aware how much time had passed, if any. They sucked him in and reached out at the same time, like something tugging at his soul. Or what was left of it.

"Hey, Dean right?" She smiled as he gathered up the pen and pad stuffing them in his jacket.

"Yeah, Alex, from the bar yesterday," she smiled and nodded, never taking her eyes off him. Getting a little uneasy he leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table. He folded his hands together as a support for his chin and surveyed the room. Almost everyone had left already.

"You like the lecture?" she drew his attention back to her. Taking care not to look at her eyes too long he shrugged.

"I'm more of a hands on practical typa guy. But in this society you need a paper, right?" she chuckled at his nonchalance and nodded.

"Yeah you do. So what're you aspiring to get a paper for?" She was straightening out, stretching a little. He smiled a sly little smiled and faced forward again, quickly checking his watch for the time. Right this was the only morning lecture. It was lunch break now. He'd agreed to meet Sammy in the diner. Alex seemed to be waiting for something, still looking at him. After a few moments he realized she was studying him. Not checking him out, like most girls did, but studying him. It made him feel naked under the gaze of those improbable eyes. As if she was reading him. He got up with a slight grunt from sitting so long. It actually made him quite stiff to tell the truth. He sighed and took a moment to compose himself. Her stare made him quite uneasy, and he wasn't about to show that. Dean Winchester never showed anyone when he was uneasy, except maybe Sam, and not even then by choice. His little brother was just around him so much, hiding didn't always work anymore. He turned to her and smiled. She started quickly and frowned.

"You're very.... unusual Dean." She smiled at him sheepishly, as if she couldn't find the right term for it. He smiled at her in his most gallant way, shaking off the probing quality of those eyes.

"Well thank-you, sweetheart. Could say the same for you," She frowned even more at this, a strange questioning smile on her face like she didn't understand what he was saying. She was a foreigner, but up to now she'd seemed fluent at English. He smiled at her. "But now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to meet." He put a firm hand on her shoulder as he moved past her, feeling sure he'd shook her off. He was already withdrawing back into his own private musings when her voice broke through.

"Sam, right? Say hi for me." he turned on his heel in mid-step eyebrows raised. How the douche did she know he was going to meet Sam. She stared at him intently for a few seconds before letting her face relax into an apologetic smile. "I figured it'd be him, since he said you were new in town. Didn't think you knew anyone around here, except Ray." blinking a few times, Dean decided to accept this explanation and nodded curtly to her, smiling.

"I'll say hi, yeah." and with that he turned around and walked out of the lecture hall, still not quite sure what to make of her.

She frowned in perplexity, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted to. The mailbag on her hip swung around lazily as she mused her last meeting. The headphones on her head were Blearing music at her again, Tuvan throat singers right now, because she wanted some peace of mind to try and figure this out. He'd resisted her. She was trying to reach out to him with her energy, her being, and at first he'd been drawn in. She could see there was something very unusual about him, a strength she'd never experienced before. But the strength was heavily taxed by pain and guilt. She just couldn't figure out how these two guys had gotten these heavy scars on their very being. What could life throw at two young people to make them so different form anyone she'd met, and yet still so.... sane.

She'd worked as a volunteered with traumatized people before, and even people with a life long history of abuse got anywhere near these guys in the guilt and misery they carried around, but those usually went insane. Yet there was something keeping them going, keeping them sane. She'd stared down into Dean's green eyes, it was like staring out into a fog. Nothing was clear just shapes. Only the biggest looming out, the gloom, the pain the guilt, she could sense those. The melancholy and cynicism dripping of his very being, but she couldn't get a clear view of what lay beyond. Except the strength and control he exerted over himself.. She shook her head wondering again what had happened to these two guys.

And then all of a sudden he'd resisted her, as she tried to study him more. He'd just... closed the door, and all she hit was a wall so much stronger then any she'd even met. She had to admit those two brothers fascinated her. Somehow they drew her in. They were good at hiding themselves from others, she could see that. But eyes could never lie. Her curiosity was drawing her in. Sighing she put the puzzle off as a warmth washed over her. She blinked a few times and saw her feet had carried her outside, to the grassy campus grounds. Somehow he feet would always carry her back to nature when she was in turmoil. She looked up at the light flittering through the oak's leaves and smiled, walking up to it, before settling down to let the oak draw her in, her energy joining with it's old and calm essence.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; yeah, yeah, still don't own stuff o-O still poor too. Only have my own freaky mind that I own, and even that doesn't obey.

A/N: Okey first of THANK YOU! For reading/reviewing.

Early chapter, because my flight to Ireland got cancelled grumble

Anyhow. I've been researching a little to flesh stuff out, especially on angels, and by Jove it's annoying, complex and no-one agrees on anything! So yeah all the names were making my head spin, and you can quite easily see that in the chapter(hehehe) I decided to inject a little of Alex's background in this too. I'll be doing more of that coming chapters. Sorry no Dean in this chapter.

I'm trying to check all the information I find, so there's at least some believes verifying it. Also I think I might have to switch to an M rating where this story is going in my head. I've changed the summary.

And found out how to write Castiel now (: it's from Cassiel who's an angel in the Kabahlah, who's meant to just watch stuff and not interfere.... guess he failed hmm? XD Wikipedia is nice.

Right general babble aside: Please review! It makes me write faster. And Alex is growing on me more and more, though I am still a little irked EVERYONE uses an Alex.... Maybe I'll change her name later. Next chapter can be expected around the end of the weekend I think. I'm on a roll here!

Enjoy! And leave reviews plx!

Sam sighed and stretched a little. He was sitting against an old oak tree on campus. It was Friday today, Cas would be back tomorrow. They'd been following Alex for 3 days now. She really was a nice person. A bit strange, but nice. Besides Alex seeking casual contact with the both of them occasionally nothing really happened. Dean was rather pissed about being in school again, but at the same time he seemed to enjoy pretending to be a hot-shot journalism student and captivating any girl that would listen to his imaginary stories, to fantastic to be true. He seemed a bit more like his old self there and then, and that thought made Sam smile. He didn't mind the classes much, except arts. He was just drawing random stuff, but he noticed it didn't matter what he drew. The arts teacher would read something more into it and he'd just faintly nod as she beamed down on him. Miss Arietta was a rather dreamy, 50-something woman. She always wore scarves and big colorful skirts, bangles and charms everywhere. He hair always was a tousled mass of brown and grey strands, pinned with anything the woman could find. The past three days he'd seen her clasp it with brushes, chopsticks, pencils, paperclips, a fork, knitting needles, a laundry pin and even cigarette holder. If it was long, straight and narrow, she'd put it in her hair. She was always smiling and encouraging everyone, treating them like 5 year olds. And then there was the smell. The fetid slightly dry smell of incense, heavy perfumed oils and face powder. The first time she had leaned over to inspect his work, he'd almost sneezed. Dean had seen her once and actually broken out laughing. You only had to say her name to him and he'd tear up. Sam shook his head and turned the page of his book.

He was reading in a thick tome. It was a bit dusty and very delicate but the school didn't value it too much, since hardly anyone cared about mythology. He'd stumbled upon it once when he was doing pre-law. It was an ancient leather book on mythology. It was at least a hundred and fifty years old, written about 1760. Maybe a little before. It was a rather methodical collection of studies done by some Victorian age explorers about creatures and believes. He liked the book, because it took a scientific approach where most mythology books stay rather vague. The writer had clearly wanted to be as complete as possible, the foreword actually revealed he wanted to preserve the knowledge gained for future generations. It ranged from Asian believes, to ancient Greek and Roman, Egyptian, European beliefs, everything of the known world at that time. Even native American beliefs were jotted down and immortalized on the pages of this book.

Right now how-ever he was reading up on Angels. He'd never realized how much lore there was on them, and how much of it must undoubtably be wrong. One thing most accounts seemed to agree on was that there were seven arch angels, possibly more but these seven were special. A few all agreed on were Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and Lucifer. Well that was until Lucifer betrayed god and Michael booted him out. Other names depended on which religion you looked at. Jewish said there were Uriel, Sariel, Raguel, Ramiel, Jophiel, Zadkiel, Haniel and Chamuel, where in Islam there was only one other archangel named Azrael the angel of death, catholics also named Uriel, along with Phanuel, Zachariel and Simiel and the Orthodox named Uriel, Sealtiel, Jegudiel, Barachiel and Jeremiel. All the names made his head spin, and he'd only just skimmed through the first few pages, giving an overview.

Well they all knew Uriel was no arch angel, though he was a royal pain in the ass. Zachariel, if that was a different name for Zachariah, he was no arch angel, but you never knew. The rest of the angel kingdom was apparently up for debate. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. These people couldn't even agree as to which angels were higher up which food chain. They didn't; even know what the food chain was! He should really interrogate Cas about heavens hierarchy and dynamics sometime, and write ti all down for future generations. He looked up at the sunlight flittering down through the oak tree's leaves and sighed inwardly. This would take months of research to understand. And he liked research, he just didn't have that kind of time right now. All the names all the definitions, they were tumbling through his mind. He'd never imagined any of it could be real, never heard of angels before they dragged his brother out of hell. This was the worst kind of confusion. He'd need more books, more sources in order to fully comprehend this. Maybe he could keep it as a pet project. Possibly. But now they didn't have the time. Well right now he had a few days, but this required months maybe even years of hard study. He just didn't like not knowing what he was dealing with, and only looking up what they needed to know for that time. He shook his head and turned down to the stuffy pages of the old tome again. Maybe he could digitalize the whole book before they left....

Then again, there was hardly any mention of what these angels could actually do. Some had affinities to planets, elements or colors, and apparently every virtue had its own angel. But nothing really helpful. He wasn't all that surprised by that. After all, until recently even hunters and those in the know thought angels were bullshit.

A shadow fell over his book and he blinked a few times before looking up. He'd zoned out so much he didn't even notice Alexandra approaching him. She smiled down on him, the light filtering through the leaves silhouetting her slightly. He returned the smile a little off guard. He shouldn't zone out like that, anyone could sneak up to him, and he was still fair game for both heaven and hell. Alex curiously peered at the book he was reading before removing her headphones and plopping down besides him, back against the tree. She pulled one knee up, and let one leg sprawl over the grass, her flared jeans rolling up midway to her calf. She always wore wide jeans, and a spike belt, Sam had noticed, and very simple tops or t-shirts on top of those. It was strange how she could still look very feminine in such clothes, and he'd puzzled over it a while. She'd closed her eyes leaning against the tree, fidgeting with a pedant on a strings she always seemed to wear as well. After a while she opened one eye to peek at him sideways. A grin started to play on her face as he realized with embarrassment he'd been staring. He looked back to his book a little too quickly.

"What're you reading there? Looks old." She leaned over to him, leaning her shoulder against his as she propped herself up on her arm to see. He felt a sudden hot embarrassment climb to a peak. He was never good with girls, that was Dean's thing. Sure after a drink or two he was okey with them, but this was just... too close for comfort. He kept quiet trying to think what to say, and not dwell on the fact that she was practically leaning into him. She looked up at him, her steel blue eyes sparkling, and chuckled.

"Cat got your tongue?" suddenly a calm feeling enveloped him. He couldn't quite explain it, but all the nervousness and the edges of pain at past memories suddenly fell away from him. Something anchored him and relaxed him, and he couldn't quite explain it. He couldn't even explain why he was so up tight a moment before, I mean. It wasn't like this meant anything, and it wasn't like he had a thing for her was it? Why was he acting like a teenager then? He was bloody 26, going on 27 next month! He smiled and eased his back more against the surprisingly comfortable tree.

"Sorry, was lost in thought a second there. I'm just brushing up on some Mythology. Found this book in the library, It's amazing." he flicked through a couple of pages quickly, putting some distance between his subject of study and Alex's eyes. He didn't know if she knew anything of angels, but it'd be a waste to blow their cover, if she did. Alex reached over and flicked through a few more pages. They were on ancient roman creatures and phenomenons right now.

"Hmmm... you need it for a project or...?" she let the question trail off looking up at him with her strangely intense eyes, searching something. Her eyes kept darting around a little, coming back to his every once in a while. It was uncomfortable to look into hers though. It was like she saw too much. He realized suddenly they had no clue what this girl could do. He knew Cas could read minds and time travel etc., but they had no clue about her.

"Myeah... symbolism and stuff..." Sam mumbled looking back at the book. He still felt her stare at him, it was like she saw more than there was. It unnerved him. Slowly the uncomfortable jitteriness came seeping back. They didn't know what they were dealing with, and judging the angels they'd met who said she was good and kind hearted? Yes she'd been nice enough up till now, but Dean had mentioned he felt like she had x-ray eyes. Somehow Sam never really noticed, or just put the jitters down to being bad around attractive girls. He'd even teased his brother about it. She did seemed to know whey were lying sometimes, but let it slide. It unnerved him more then he cared to think about. Lying had become such a second nature to them, having someone see the lies was unnerving in itself, but having them let it slide... He closed the book and grabbed his bag from besides him, suddenly feeling an urge to get out of here. It was like something was tugging at him, like she was dissecting him slowly.

"Well, I have a few interesting books at home on symbolism and stuff. Maybe drop by tonight?" The weird feeling suddenly fell away as he turned, halfway through getting up. Her eyes were still intense, but now they just sucked him in. She blinked slowly and a sort of slow sorrow leaked into her eyes, it felt like the world froze for the split second she didn't smile. Like a veil or a wall that lifted he glimpsed for the first time that she wasn't all smiles. The moment seemed to last a lot longer then he knew it did, and a realization hit him. She doesn't know what she does, only that she does something. Pity stirred in his heart and though a part of him still said it wasn't wise to walk in without knowing what you got yourself into, the walls around his heart were already melting. He knew what it was like to know you were different but not knowing why. To feel you were always alone. He shot her a genuine smile and nodded.

"Yeah sure, what time?"

Crap! Four colors of royal crap with a cherry on top! How could she have let her control slip like that? She's almost scared him away! She grumbled and hated this. Everything had spun out of control since Mike had shown up in her dreams. Her life had gone down the shitter even more then it already had. She'd always been in tune with people around her, knew stuff about them they never said, but after Mike started showing up, everything got out of hand. Her control slipped, she'd even started seeing stuff. And she started scaring everyone off. No-one could be around her long. She really didn't want to scare away Sam. Or his brother for that matter. They were important, though she couldn't understand why. And she liked Sam. She choked down the rush of slight embarrassment at this admission to herself. She'd promised herself never to open up to anyone again, after all the previous epic failures. She was too intense for anyone, so she refused to care too much. But something about Sam was drawing her in, he seemed nice, warm and big hearted. And he'd obviously been hurt before. She had a feeling this was an understatement even, but she couldn't get through to him, or his brother. They were like armored tanks. And now he was coming over tonight. Maybe she could get to know him a little better then, if she didn't start dissecting his soul again with her curiosity. With her ability.

Thankfully Jo was back in her dreams. Jo hadn't been in her dreams for months. Nor had Zad or Mike. She'd missed Jo, she and Zad were nice, a comfort. She'd told Jo about these two enigmas walking into her life. And Jo quickly realized Alex was developing an attraction to Sam. Jo had smiled and told her to be careful not to scare them off. That these boys were important and could help her. She liked Jo, she was like a best friend or a mother. Someone to confide in. thankfully Mike hadn't shown up again, mike was a different story. Mike was harsh, intense and fierce. He scared her, she knew he lied, and manipulated. Hell she was a master at manipulation, she sure as hell knew when someone tried to manipulate her. And then, Jo and Zad had come, a sort of comfort. She clutched the pendant around her neck pensively, sitting against her oak. They'd given her that. She didn't know how, and it baffled her therapist too, who figured shed just found it somewhere and forgotten that. Because Jo and Zad were just characters in her dreams. But the first time they came they gave her the pendant. She remembered it perfectly....

_She looked up at the two figures before her. Jo was a gorgeous woman, thick red hair almost to her waist, curling and flowing lazily. She must be around her thirties, but it was hard to tell with her perfectly toned and sculpted body. It was like she was a combination of a super model, an athlete and one of the classical beauties. Her skin was ivory white, her eyes an almost amber color, warm and welcoming. She had a few light freckles splotched over her petite nose and a smile that could melt iron. She seemed to glow, but then again this was a dream. She was tall and gracious, just utterly captivating. It made the man besides her fall into nothing. She couldn't pinpoint what Jo was wearing strangely enough, but it seemed to be a flowy toga like shroud. When she woke up she knew she'd have tod raw it. The man besides her wasn't anything near her beauty, but he was strange as well. Imposing in his manner, though he was warm and soft towards Alex. He was about 6ft, where Jo stood a good 5"10, he looked mid thirties, not exceptional in build. Slight tan and deep chocolate hair, eyes deep blue and intense. They seemed to glow violet, too. He wore a suit... or something she couldn't remember that either. His hair was short but everything in the dream was sketchily. The surroundings were too, just shifting sport of light and dark, she got an impression of trees but couldn't be sure. It was maddening but comfortable at the same time. She saw the two angels and people at the same time, overlaying one another. If she hadn't been somewhat used to Mike showing up in her dreams by now she might have been freaked out but these, though the dream was way more of an acid trip, these two felt nice, warm and safe. _

"_Child..." they called her, their voices echoing strangely, hers poetically like tinkling water in a stream and fields of bluebells and his like a firm hand on your shoulder after a nightmare..._

"_Child, we want to give you this. Always keep ti with you. It will protect you., and keep you safe." Jo had reached out her hand and dropped a lopsided donut of yellow stone down on a dangling string. It was simple but somehow as it spun in the air before her, strange signs and carvings flashed violet. She'd taken the amulet and put it on. It felt warm and comforting against her chest. It felt a lot more energized and heavy then it should too._

"_It is us, we will always e with you, even when we cannot find you." Jo had leaned forwards and whispered this in her ear, before kissing her on the top op her head. Jo's voice was like a tingling of bells in her mind, the kiss on her head a warm fuzzy sport that seemed to em shooting sparks throughout her body. Zad had stepped up to her, looking up and down to her, smiling. What a smile, it could pale the sun she realized. _

"_You will be safe now, my child. You have a free will. Cherish it." He whispered, but it felt like the word drowned out her being fortifying her from within. He pulled her into the firmest hug she'd ever had and whispered one last thing. "Forgive us." _

With that she woke up with a start he eyes flew open and she was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember the weird dream. She'd mentioned the dreams to her therapist before who said they were just figments of her imagination. But this was NOTHING like her imagination. Her imagination was pretty dark and well... corporal. Detailed. This was sketchy and weird. Maybe she'd eaten something bad. The top of her head felt really warm and tingly.... just where Jo had kissed her she realized. Trying to shrug it off as a dream and go back to sleep she'd rolled over, and felt something drop off her chest. Grabbing at it she realized it was around her neck. She'd flicked on her bed light and stared at the amulet in her hand in astonishment. Shortly afterwards she left for the States, and the dreams had stopped. Disappeared. No more Mike, no more Jo, no more Zad. Just sketches of them in her mind and her art block.

Blinking she sighed at the memory, un-clutching the amulet carefully. She was finished for the day, so she decided to go home, and think. She had a lot to think about. It felt like everything around her was buzzing, spinning out of control. She needed to find her center again, before she lost her head in this. She sighed as she grabbed the reins of her composure again and slammed her emotional walls back into place. Not to keep the world out, but herself in. Things were getting so weird these past months.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope still do not own the Winchesters or the supernatural world. Don't own ancient mythology either, not anything but my imagination.. And Alex. And even she's taking on a life of her own.

Early chapter this time, guys, enjoy! I'd way we're about... 1/3 to halfway through. Not sure though.

~***~

It was a strange stroke of luck, but a lot better then a stakeout. Sam shuffled his feet a little nervously. He checked his watch again. 8 PM exactly. He pressed the doorbell, glancing back at the "inconspicious car" he'd sat in for the two hours before. He felt a little bad about that, but Cas told them to keep an eye on her, didn't he?

The intercoms telltale noise started and he looked up quickly. Why the hell was he this nervous? Because she was quite something? No. It was because it felt like she knew everything about you, and he basically was lying to her. She'd seemed to be aware of that when they first talked. But when he wouldn't tell her the truth, she seemed to accept the lie. That was why he was nervous. Kinda. It was her eyes, like she saw everything about you, but accepted you might not.

"Hello?" her voice carried out of the little speaker besides the doorbell panel. Sam smiled though he knew there was no security camera posted over the door.

"It's me, Sam." he leaned to the microphone panel, pressing the speak button. From the outside it was a nice place, not fancy but comfortable. Sturdy too, the white plastered concrete walls were smooth, a little dirtied here and there but unmarred. It couldn't be a very old building. It was very simple, just concrete white condos. Not a dorm-house clearly, but decent.

"Ah, come on up!" the buzzer went off and he pushed the door open. Fourth floor, top of the building. No elevator so he climbed the stairs three steps at a time like he was used to. He was still musing his own nervousness, but couldn't put a finger on it. Dean had teased him with his "date" before he'd left telling his little bother to call if he stayed, so he knew not to do his stakeout shift. Sam had told his brother not to count on it, that he could go visit a girl without sleeping over, unlike Dean.

Besides it wasn't really a date. She'd offered him to look through some books she had on Mythology because she found him reading one on the grass on campus. When he got to the top of the stairs the door was open a crack. The fact stored into the back of his mind somewhere as something he'd have to tell her to be careful with. No demons had showed up just yet but he was sure they would once they got wind of her. Or worse.

He opened the door, knocking to announce himself. Slipping round and closing the door behind him he looked around the hall. There were two doors on the right, and a head a portal leading to the living room. A weak sweet scent of cinnamon hung in the air. On the left wall a framed photo caught his eye. It was a rather tastefully seductive nude shot of, he realized after a few seconds, Alex herself. Realizing that he quickly averted his eyes, feeling bit uncomfortable. Just then Alex appeared in the portal ahead. She caught his embarrassment and laughed.

"So, you like the shot?" Sam did his best not to look at her, or the picture, feeling very uncomfortable. He stammered a little which made her laugh even more. The rings on her baggy jeans jingled as she strode forwards and hugged Sam hello.

"It's alright, silly. I wouldn't put that up there if I wasn't comfortable with it. Besides, its funny to see people cringe when they first come here." She smiled at him with twinkling eyes. Relaxing a little Sam followed her into the livingroom. It wasn't that big, but comfortable. There was a big bookshelf on the left wall, with a couch and comfortable chair beside it, facing small TV set on a little cupboard. Before it was a low wooden table. On it lay a number of books. There was a low wall separating the kitchen from the livingroom, with another portal leading to it. Against the low wall was a dining table with four chairs. On the walls were more framed photos of various subjects. None of the subjects were her though.

"Nice place..." Sam commented looking around. There was a glass door leading to a balcony outside, where he saw a lot of dark vaguely plant like shapes. She must really like gardening if she'd attempt to keep one on a balcony. On the far right there was a door. It was sightly open and though it he caught a glimpse of a bed. Bedroom. On the wall were distinctive patterns in a slightly different tint then the rets of the paint. "Interesting murals..." She smiled at him as he wandered over to the wall to have a closer look. Something nagged at him.

"Yeah don't know why I made them but they felt right. I made us a snack, have a seat and I'll get it." Sam looked behind him and smiled at her as she disappeared into the kitchen He glanced over the vague murals again and shook his head. There was something there but the light was too poor to make them out very well. Shrugging he walked over to the couch and sat down on it with a sigh. He could hear her in the kitchen behind him. He glanced over the books in her bookcase a little. It was quite an impressive collection of books, ranging from philosophy and science, to the paranormal, Theology, Culture, Photo books, several Fantasy novels, psychology. Some of the titles were in a foreign language, but most were English. He recognized some German and French titles too. Suddenly the cinnamon smell in the air intensified. Sam looked up over the back of the couch to see Alex walk out with two bowls in a tray.

"I hope you like cinnamon apples. I put some vanilla ice-cream with them, so eat up quick, before it melts." She smiled and put the tray down on the table. Sitting down on the couch besides him she offered one of the bowls to him.

"Thanks," he smiled at her, trying to remember the last time he'd had home-cooked food. Alex was already digging into hers, grabbing one of the books form the table. The first bite caught him off guard. It wasn't complex, but it was really good.

"Damn... where'd you learn to cook? Heaven?" Sam mumbled making Alex grin. She licked the ice-cream off her lips and shook her head.

"No. But I know I'm good at it. Now, eat up, and we can look over these books." she gestured towards the books while Sam finished what Alex called a snack.

~***~

It was almost midnight. The books lay discarded on the table and the desert bowls had bene replaced by two glasses of quite decent whiskey. They were discussing the nature of mythology and the logic of it, and how everywhere the same stories seemed to pop up. The whiskey had helped him relax, though he still knew when to guard his tongue.

"I mean, I believe there must be some truth to all the stories, if they keep popping up everywhere without those cultures having any contact. But then again, I have a very flexible grip on reality." Alex smiled at him. He got the sense the whiskey was relaxing her too. She always was easy going, but now she became a positive tease. Her hair was a bit tousled and she ran her hand through it, stroking the long wavy strands behind her head. She grinned at him in a bit of a sultry way. He felt desire spark inside his body, but firmly crushed it, before smiling back. It just wouldn't do.

"I think you might be more right there then you want to find out about." she was leaning over him to put her glass on the table. She'd kicked off her shoes half an hour ago and curled up more comfortably on the couch, while Sam had started slouching a little. It felt good having a drink and an intellectual discussion with someone. He tried to remember when he felt this relaxed.

"Woah! Shit!" Alex grabbed for the glass as it slipped on the table, almost losing her balance. Sam instinctively reacted by grabbing her around her waist to keep her from falling. She'd caught the glass, though their current position was a bit of a knot. She grinned back at him.

"Whoops. I get very clumsy when I drink. That's why I hardly do it." She basically lay sprawled over his lap, her legs still crossed in a lotus position besides him, her hand on the rug propping her up, and her torso sprawled over his legs she reached out to put the glass back on the table and grinned at him. He still leaned over her, his hands on her waist where he'd caught her from falling over. Suddenly she flipped her body round with feline flexibility. He helped her back onto the couch, where she continued to lay in his lap, smiling at him, legs stretched to the other side of the couch. Sam leaned down towards her and smiling. She reached up her hand and ran it through his hair, while he clasped her waist a little tighter, running a hand up the back of her top. He felt warm and fuzzy as the whiskey coursed his system, his brain on a standstill. It was like his body rerouted and decided to give the brain a holiday on the decisions part.

"You have an adorable smile." she whispered pulling him closer to her face. Her fingers scratched through his hair slowly, their eyes locked. Her eyes! They were sucking him in so badly. It seemed like the room temperature was getting slightly warmer, the room actually zoning out, until it felt like the was no universe outside of them. His hands stroked her bra clasp and he grinned.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes I've seen." He whispered back, their lips almost touching. Just when they brushed each other Sam's phone went off. As if a bubble popped the mood broke. The room and reality came flooding back in like a splash of cold water in the face. Sam immediately sat up straight and reached for his phone, removing his hand from her back. She sighed as he looked at the caller Id. She felt her energy buzz around her lazily, most of the strings of control she kept on them released. She liked just being. But it couldn't happen often. People couldn't handle her at all times.

"I have to get this, its my brother.... Sorry." he looked at her apologetically. She smiled at him and sat up cuddling against him. She replaced her hand in his hair smiling playfully. A strange warmth spread through Sam's neck, as if something flowed from her fingertips. It was really nice and relaxing, but he closed it out of his mind anyway.

"Hey, sup Dean?" A candle flame dances brightly as Alex reached a hand to it, playing over the flame. Instead of flickering and growing smaller the flame seemed to follow her hand, growing and shirking whenever she opened or closed it. She lazily lets her energy manipulate the flame, knowing Sam isn't paying attention anyway, and not really caring is he is. Why can't she just be? Just... like this. Because if a bad mood struck her, all hell broke loose, she knew.

"Hey lil bro, scored yet?" Sam could almost hear Dean grin on the other side of the line. He rolled his eyes. Why did he always have to cheapen it so much? Alright so they weren't cut out for love, but didn't mean they were meant to be sluts either.

"No...." He thought back to a second ago. He felt Alex's hand stroking his neck, rubbing it gently. Her other hand rested on his thigh, the game over the candle forgotten. Her hands were warm, comfortably warm, but clearly warmer then was normal. Dully his mind registered this somewhere, while he tried to focus on making his answer sound firm to Dean. He didn't have to know he had gotten pretty close to "scoring" just before he called. Some things were private.

"Ahuh, you sissy. I called to ask if I have to expect you back. With the stakeout and such. But if you haven't scored, I suppose I'll be spending the night in that rickety car outside her door." Alex was really getting on Sam's hormones now, leaning in to gently kiss his neck. He half closed his eyes involuntarily a second. Damn that whiskey. Normally he could suppress these things. Then again normally girls weren't this.... persuasive. He felt his body wanting to give in, leaning his head to the right a little, his eyes slipping closed slightly.

"I don't know if I'll be back," he swallowed hard, his free hand moving to the small of Alex's back as she moved her leg over his, sitting in his lap, still gently licking and kissing his neck. Focus, focus! He looked down at her face. She grinned at him, moving the had that had been on his leg to his side. It was a lost battle, and they both knew it, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight, at least to keep his composure while talking to Dean. She was so present, so... everywhere. It was insane, impossible to ignore.

"Stay." she whispered into his right ear, nibbling his lobe after. There was a hint of sorrowful pleading in her voice, but only a tiny edge. He took in a sharp breath through his nose, attempting to control himself with Dean still on the phone. He knew the battle was lost, she would be the victor, but they'd share the spoils. Dean broke out laughing on the other side of the line, acutely aware of his brothers bittersweet dilemma.

"Ata boy Sammy. Sound like she's made up her mind. Enjoy. I'll want details in the morning... Wait strike that, only on her. See you in the morning." Dean hung up before Sam could say anything. His pride was screaming at him to protest, to keep face, but it was a very small voice, quickly drowned out by the storm that was Alex's presence around him. All thought ceased when Alex gently bit the side of his neck. He gave in, she'd won. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and grabbed Alex's bum with the hand already on her back. She looked up with a teasing smile on her face, eyes twinkling. She knew she'd won, but he didn't care anymore who won what. He let himself be swallowed up in whatever it was she was, buzzing around him more then a mere physical form. He put his free hand on the back of her head and kissed her passionately, sliding his other hand under the back her top again. She murr murred and moved the hand on his back to his ass, staring to rotate her hips gently. The room, reality, the world, everything zoned out again, it didn't matter anyhow.

"I'll stay then." He said after breaking the kiss. He mover both hands under her ass, lifting her up. _"Light as a feather."_ He kissed her again as the thought crossed his mind briefly like a breeze stirring a hot grainfield. He walked her over to the bedroom door, her legs locking onto his back, arms wrapped around his neck. Thank god the door was open.

~***~

Warm was th first thing to get back to im. And a blissful feeling of peace. It was like waking up from a daze. The sheets were wrapped, knotted and bunched around them, the covers on the back, which had been tidy, all but kicked off. Slowly his individualism started seeping back in. He felt fingers play around on his chest. Memories of the past half hour... or was it an hour? He honestly didn't know... the memories started crystalizing, cooling. It was strange, like he'd been in his body and not at the same time. It took a few more minutes before other senses started seeping back in. A scent of.... well something sweet and fruity... and body odor, theirs. He realized it was dark out and somewhere along the way they had turned on the light above the bed. He ran his fingers through thick lazily curling hair. Alex, registered somewhere in his dozed brain. He felt like he'd just woken up out of a drug or drink stupor.

"Wow..." his mouth felt dry and his voice weak. Strange...He shifted his head a little so he could look at her. She was snuggled against him, tracing the tattoo above his heart. She smiled up at him, eyes strangely ablaze. Must be a trick fo the light. He smiled back at her.

"I like your ink...." she started tracing it again, running her nails along the lines. He took a sharp breath in arching his cheat up a little, craning his head back. She grinned at him when he looked back down. "Any particular reason why you got it? You didn't strike me as the tattoo type." He thought about how to answer the question a little... He really wasn't; a tattoo type. He'd always thought he was fine just the way he was, but after that possession he'd had to make sure it never happened again, and so had dean, so they'd got the tattoos.

"For protection. Me and my brother have the same one too." A heavy silence clung in the air, like a dark cloud forming. Yeah that possession had been bad, and so had the things that followed. Pushing it all from his mind, not wanting to spoil the little bit of peace he'd found for the first time in... what? Months at least. He took a deep breath and grinned at her. "Like your nipple studs." He added in a light teasing tone, brushing his hand, that was wrapped around her hair gingerly over said studs. She bit her bottom lip and let him change the subject, knowing he'd just pushed whatever hurts he had away. she couldn't quite leave it at that, and the tranquility was broken anyhow. After his comment Sam lay back on the pillows, still playing through her hair, but his eyes becoming distant, dark. She felt him brooding. It was oppressing, heavy, and just too much. After a few minutes she sighed and propped herself up, placing her left hand over his tattoo. He let his hand slip off her back, but didn't show any inclination of reacting to her movement.

"Sam?" She softly called at him His eyes snapped to hers instantly, the distant look fading faster then snow in July. Blank. A wall. She suddenly couldn't; feel him anymore only his physical manifestation, but not him. It worried her. It must have shown on her face because he smiled gently, cracking a bit off the wall down again.

"I'm fine." He lied. She knew he lied. She'd known he was lying about things since the first day she met him, and so was his brother, but she didn't care. She figured they just needed too. Besides there wasn't much she couldn't find out give time. But this was too much. She wouldn't; accept him lying, after they'd entwined in pure energy as well as physically. She glared at him a little, worry getting a new companion. Anger. How dare he think her so stupid that he could lie, so weak he SHOULD lie.

"No you're not, Sam. Lying doesn't work on me." she forced her energy to her hand, willing him to feel her anger. She could feel it build. She knew she shouldn't; be angry, but somehow it was a tide swelling out of her control. A small voice in the back fo her head panicked, Defuse, defuse! Don't; blow up, don't scare him away, don't hurt him more. He'd been through enough. She could see surprise hurt and even a little fear creep into his eyes. He was getting anxious, she could sense it.

"Alex...." There was a war raging behind his eyes she felt her anger subside. He didn't like to lie. Or at least be caught lying. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"It's okey Sam. You don't have to tell me. But I know you've got too much of a burden. Too many knots and wounds you refuse to look at. I don't need to know what happened.... but I..." She looked down at her hand. Yes she knew. She'd sensed the knots and scars and untended wounds even under the peace and genuine joy when they'd been together. He'd let down his wall. She knew where it hurt. Not what made it hurt, but she knew where it hurt. Kind of like a ball of all sorts of different strings. You could see the different colored strings run through, and be knotted together and tangled, but you didn't have to know how they got there or ever what exact color they were. As long as you knew which was which you could untangle them. She scraped her courage together and took the plunge. " I think I can help. But you'll have to trust me, open up."

~***~

Shit, that must have been one of the most scary experiences he'd been through in well... a while. Not his life, there were many more that scared him shitless, but this was unnerving. He'd seen the anger glint in her eyes, and suddenly her hand shot hot and his heart had cramped. It'd taken all his self control to keep from winching. And she seemed clueless she was doing it. Even now his heart beat at an insane pace. She'd calmed down again though, thank god. Lying to this girl was not a good idea, he realized. She looked at him nervously, trying not to look at him, waiting for his answer. She could help. He wouldn't have to tell her anything. What was she on about?

"Uhm.... I guess I could use some help." He grudgingly admitted. Hell if she could only ease the pain in his heart, in his soul, patch up the holes there, he'd be more grateful than he'd ever been for anything. But he didn't want her knowing... everything. "What can you do?" he heard himself ask and felt her shift even more. She looked really, really nervous all of a sudden.

"S gonna sound crazy.... " she muttered looking up at him smiling sheepishly. Ah, sound crazy. Well his whole life didn't just sound crazy, it was crazy. Hell he'd died and come back to life a few times now! He smiled at her genuinely. Crazy he could handle. Besides he'd seen what was out there, and hew as kind of interested what she could do. He didn't doubt she had special abilities for a second.

"Try me." He put a steady hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, visibly steeling herself.

"I uh, never really talk about this with anyone, but I can... feel stuff. People. I can feel their emotions, their energy, their soul I guess. And I've found out if I really focus I can manipulate that, clear obstructions, soothe pain... sometimes I don't even know I do it, but it's easier when someone lets me in." she smiled at him, clearly hoping he wouldn't laugh. The pendant she'd kept on was tangles half in her hair, twirling there lazily. It seemed to have purple carvings on it, but when it spun round again they were gone.

"Well... What should I do?" He smiled and she relaxed, releasing a breath she'd been holding. She smiled at him and cuddled back up against him.

"I want you to close your eyes, and relax. Let me in, and then we can untangle your heart a little." He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling her place her hand over his heart. He started taking long slow breathes, feeling a strange sensation buzz around him. "Focus on you now, in your center...." She whispered in his ear as he's attempted to identify the strange electric buzzing sensation suddenly surrounding them. He did as he was bid, diving deep into himself.

Everything around him was black. The back of his eyelids some rational part of him whispered. How strange, he was only vaguely aware of his body anymore. Thoughts and senses blending into one. Hmmm The black started taking on shades of grey he noticed. He stood on something... He thought. He looked down and saw... well himself, but he was strangely incorporeal, blurry along the edges. Only if he focused on a certain body part did it grow solid. So strange. He could feel something close to him, something warm, and shiny and... protective? Where was he?

"You're in your subconscious Sam. What do you see? I'm blind here, I can only feel." He didn't exactly hear her. It was more like a breeze brushed past, a warm breeze, and it dropped the thought off in his head. He could feel her buzzing around him.

"I see black and grey, I think it's.... a space? There's a circle of grey, of light that fades too black. I can see myself, if I focus. Else I'm blurry. I can feel you. I think...." He focused, there was a strange violet and gold glint besides him He narrowed what he thought of as his eyes, focusing. Suddenly the light took on a vaguely female shape. " I can see you now, though you're blurry. You're more like a vaguely female shining shape..." He couldn't quite wrap his head around how senses worked here, but he could feel her most off al. He could feel her smile even though the form next to him was almost featureless. All he saw were violet eyes in a golden white shape. Alex reached out her arm and he took her hand, feeling the warm tingling feeling spread up his won arm.

"That's my energy you're seeing now... Okey, I want you to think of your feelings, your past. I can't see a thing, only sense things." She reassured him, stepping closer to him. She was a comfort to have around he admitted. He steeled himself and focused in on what he felt all the things he kept carefully locked away during most of the time he had to function. All around him threads and streams of different colored energy appeared, steaming and flowing crossing and crisscrossing, going in every way three dimensions allowed. Each one had its own feel. He recognized them, knowing which stream was which event, which pain, which memory train, etc.

"Hold back, don't focus on just one yet." He felt her tugging at him. He'd moved towards one fo the streams unknowingly. It was a vaguely blueish one he thought. It was hard to identity color. He could feel color, hear scents and taste sound in this place. It radiated a cool disappointed feel of loss. Cookies. Jess?

"Okey. You clearly want to follow this one, and it's strong. But it's also painful Sam. Follow it then. To the source and give the less a place. Cherish the memory but put it to rest." They were traveling along the energy flow, to a core that had tendrils shooting out of it. Along the way he caught snatches of jess. Snatches of memories, scents, pain, tastes, touch, loss, joy, love and bereavement. He knew he could have lost himself easily and reveled in these memories for ever at that moment had Alex not been holding him back ever so little wrapped in a cocoon of her comfort, keeping him together. They reached the core node of his love for Jess, and he felt himself almost unravel in the bittersweet joy of it. The hole she'd left, that he'd been stuffing with memories, but never enough.

"Stop Sam. She's gone. Don't; let every memory of her be tainted by pain. Accept it." A calm wrapped around him and suddenly the intensity of the pain coursing through him, it subsided. Everything slowed and he could touch individual memories. They still throbbed gently, but they were suddenly happy again. They throbbed because yes, he had lost someone he loved more than anyone outside his family. But they didn't cut him anymore. He could feel Alex smile and wrap him up, lift him away.

"Okey. Who-ever that was they were very dear to you. They created a sort of black hole through the connection you had, when they passed. Now you can close the happy memories away and store them, revisit them when you want to. They won't cut you anymore. You have more of those black holes, sucking at your soul. We can try to at least slow them a little now." She lifted him out of the blue energy,, which had now subsided and calmed down a lot, and repeated the process with so many experiences he couldn't quite remember them all. When they hit his connection to dean the first time she'd gasped and flinched.

"That's a strong one... I know this energy.... It's your brother, isn't it?" he could feel himself affirm that notion. Dean energy was green, shifting from olive to deep emerald to spring green, like his eyes. It was also a mix of things. But the strongest current in it was unconditional love and devotion. He could feel himself swell with joy and reached out to let Deans tendrils in his heart rush past his blurry hand. He was getting good at finding trouble spots and quickly found a few grudges and hatchets that needed burying. The pain of dean going to hell, that was a bad memory now. How they kept accidentally betraying one another, in the end it all didn't; matter. What mattered was He and Dean, they were brothers. Dean was his big brother, someone he'd looked up to secretly all his life. Someone who made the right call in the end. And that was what he should keep in his heart, not all the little wrongs and petty grudges, not the fear of losing him.

"Good Sam. You're getting good at this. Only keep the essence of people you love close. Not the clutter they leave, but only what really matters. Now I think we're about done here." Sam agreed, knowing he didn't have to voice anything to her here. He looked around the black space that was his subconscious apparently and felt pride swell in his chest. There were still a few knots, but everything was a lot cleaner, a lot better organized, a lot more peaceful. The color streams slowly started fading to black and he became more aware of his body again. There was a slight chill over his skin, but in general he felt good. A little tired, but good. He cracked open an eye and sam Alex had rolled over on her other side, cuddled up on herself already fast asleep. He smiled and reached for the covers, draping them over her sleeping form. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering " thanks." into her ear before turning off the light, wrapping his arm around her and drifting off to sleep himself

~***~

A/N Okey so this got a lot longer and more.. Graphic then I thought it would. I tried to keep it T(hell I'm not sure what the exact border are) but if you think I should rate it M, tell me.

The unconscious things was something I struggled with how to... you know describe. I decided to to go too deeply into individual pains and torment and shit, because then this chapter would have been 10 pages longer, with all the shows writers put Sam through. Couldn't let out Dean or Jess though! I liked how Sam had re-discovered his absolute faith in his older brother's pure heart and ability to make the right decision, and I kinda decided to put that re-discovering of what really mattered into this chapter.

Thank you for those who read and reviewed! I had most of this lying around so early update. Slowly I'm plotting this out more.

Next chapter will have Dean and Cas reappearing, Also a little more dream! And possibly a little less "calm, emotional self exploration." I mean we still have a purpose and threat here right? Kinda ;)

Read and Review! All feedback is greatly appreciated, you guys make me smile and giddy like a 10 yr old with her first crush. Love you all ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: still poor! Still no money, just doing this to stop the ideas clogging up my head!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Light engulfed her. At first it was just plain white light, but then it started shifting. It was like stepping into a moving watercolor painting. First a light golden tone spread around her, then splotches of green, gold, brown, giving the impression of trees, a forest? She knew where she was. She had attempted to draw it once. The Grove she dubbed it. Was it a grove? She never quite could understand, but it had a distinct feel of purity that nature can give. She smiled. This was where Jo and Zad had given her the amulet. This was where she could rest. She felt weary beyond belief. SO tired.._

"_Rest, child. You're safe here." Was that the wind or a stream whispering, tinkling.. A familiar shape started forming a few feet away from her. She didn't have to look any which way, she saw everything at once. 360 degrees panoramic, spherical vision. Above her, under her, it was all around her. She wasn't hampered by eyes. She could focus though, to give things more of a distinction on the blur of color and impressions. The shape became the familiar form of Jo. Her long red hair spread like a paint stain. Her toga-like dress flowing into the background. She focused on her face. The beautiful face. Jo smiled. Warm, safe comfortable._

"_You used a lot of energy, child. Rest." A hand on her shoulder. Yes rest. It seemed like a good idea. She felt herself unravel a little into the surroundings, letting go of the restraints she always subconsciously had on herself. Spread thin, flow out, let go. Relax. Jo still smiled. At her she realized, because she was everywhere in the grove now. Feeling the thrum of life, of energy all around her. SO peaceful. She didn't know how long she reveled in this peaceful tranquility, regaining strength sapped from her by.... someone? Did it matter. Another energy had needed healing._

"_Child..." The whisper ran through her, the Grove, like a soft breeze. She focused on it following it. Jo... that's right Jo. And a firmer energy besides her. A he, deeper. Zad! She felt her leaves rustle with joy, her buds swell._

"_Alexandra," The name pulled at her. Yes she wasn't; a grove... she was Alexandra. Feeling herself regain a person, a persons vision, feeling herself assemble into the corset of a human form. "Return to yourself now." Suddenly she felt solid, or as solid as things could be in this world. She was standing before Zad and Jo, both shifting in that eternal unfocussed way of this place between being real and fading into the surroundings. Zad put a hand on her shoulder. It was firm, real.... her shoulder, Alex's shoulder. She felt herself become more real by the second. A vague sensation of something light draped over her body, something soft under it... and something heavy and alive over her side. She saw the grove fading._

"_You've rested enough for now, Alex, dear. Cherish this peace, because soon that will change."_ She could hear Jo whisper in her head. Everything had gone black, no more grove, just fading tendrils of a dream, the heavy sleepy feeling throughout her body, and an arm holding her. She opened her eyes and saw the faint golden light fo morning shift through her window, onto her bed. She shifted slightly to follow the muscular arm holding her up to its owner. She smiled at the peaceful expression on Sam's face. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Morning sleepyhead," she ruffled his hair as he owlishly blinked at the night. When his eyes focused of her he smiled. She was already propping herself up, fishing her panties and a top off the clothe littered floor. He watched the light play over her back, a small part of his mind noting it was probably late morning already. "Sleep well?" she glanced at him propping himself up on his elbows, enjoying watching her wander around the room collecting clothes.

"Yeah best sleep I've had in months..." She shot him a warm smile and plucked a sock off the bench before her bed. The room looked different with daylight spilling into it, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. he felt lighter then he'd had in months, like th memories were still there but had lost the leaden weight they'd been to him. She dumped her clothes unceremoniously on a heap besides the wardrobe. "Thanks." he muttered, truly grateful but not really wanting to be this... vulnerable.

She stretched and smiled at him, pretending not to have heard his muttered thank you. She knew he wouldn't like to have it made into too big a deal even when it was, for him.

"So, feel like some breakfast?" She called over her shoulder already heading for the door in just her silver-grey women's boxers and a black wife beater, her thick hair shining with a copper hint in the light, a somewhat tangled mess reminding him of a lions manes. He nodded and started to get up out of the bed. She was already out the door by the time he had located and dragged on his boxer shorts.

He looked around the room a second, trying to find the rest of his clothes when something caught his eye. The murals he'd noticed last night were brighter now, almost shining in a different hue, with their own light... reflecting the sun almost. They seemed familiar. He walked over to the nearest wall to study them. Running a finger over the sigils the light shifted on them, almost as if they crackled with energy. He felt his finger tingle and suddenly realized what these were. This was Enochian. And these were warding spells. Running a hand through his hair and taking a step back he let it sink in. She'd said something about making them because they felt right. She really didn't know. Or maybe part of her did, but she didn't.

Just when he was thinking this through she popped her head around the door, leaning on the frame. "You coming for breakfast? I'm making pancakes." She smiled at him as he startled a little. He quickly slapped on a smile and nodded, grabbing his pants from beside the bed, dragging them on while he moved towards the door, which was no small feat. He grabbed his t-shirt from where it lay discarded near the bedroom door and dragged it over his head while moving into the livingroom, the sweet aroma of home-made pancakes already filling the little apartment.

Humming a tune Dean sauntered over the terracota gravel parking lot towards their motel room. It was a nice warm day, and even though the dust of the gravel was quickly turning the bottom of his pants slightly reddish, he didn't really care. He'd just had an excellent late breakfast at the nearest diner, which made a hell of a coffee. Besides today Cas said he'd be back with more information, so maybe they'd make some headway in this "case". He chuckled thinking of how badly he'd tease Sam about staying at Alex's last night. He always had a thing for the supernatural chicks. Weren't normal girls good enough for him? Coming to think of it, it was getting a little late. Checking his watch he saw it was five past noon already, and he hadn't heard of his little brother yet. Groping his jacket pocket he fished out the room key resolving to call Sam if he didn't get his ass back to the motel within the next fifteen minutes. Satisfied with his respect for Sam's privacy and freedom he turned the key in the lock with a smug little smile, opening the door. The room was dark and manky, like all motel rooms were with the lights off and the blinds drawn. It was getting quite hot and stuffy in there too, because it really was a warm day, and this was California. He sighed and stepped into the oppressive room, ditching his keys on the table before the window.

"Hello Dean." A now familiar deep gravely, seriously monotonous voice came from behind him just as he was dragging open the blind to let a little light in. He turned around, knowing who'd be sitting on the bed.

"Hey Cas, so find anything out?" Even when you knew who was there is still wasn't comfortable to find someone sitting on the foot of your bed when you locked the friggin' room before going out. Well Sam's bed really. The angel sat there with his normal stoic look, wearing the same suit and trench coat he always wore, apparently not at all bothered by the temperature in the room. Dean was starting to feel the stuffy oppressiveness though, and decided to flick open the air vent on the window to let some fresh air in.

"My inquiries yielded some results, yes... where is Samuel?" he raised a quizzical eyebrow at the older winchester. It was very rare to see them separate, so he couldn't help wondering where Sam was. They knew he would be coming, he had informed them of the fact. Dean grinned at the angel clearly greatly amused by something. This only added to the Angels confusion.

"Oh, Sam hasn't been in all night." he winked at Cas who just stared at him confusedly. "He went to Alex's and didn't make it back." he clarified himself but the angel still stared at him in utter confusion and something like worry mounting in his eyes.

"Is he alright?" "didn't make it back" had an ominous ring to it. Then again Dean didn't seem worried at all, it was very confusing. Especially since he didn't think Alexandra was any danger at all to them, why would she be? Dean scoffed amused and chucked a little shaking his head at the angel.

"Seriously, don't they teach you about the birds and the bees up in Heaven?" he watched as more confusion spilled over Castiel's face. Now he was truly lost, of course he knew about birds and bees, there were nearly 20,000 known bee species, and half that many species of birds. The birds had a higher diversity in form and diet then the bees, but the bees were many. Of course he knew about the birds and the bees! He was about to voice this fact to Dean when he held up a hand and shook his head in defeat.

"Sam was sleeping over at Alex's place, you know.... man, woman, together?" he was using his nice and slow explaining voice, to make it really obvious he was explaining common knowledge. At first Castiel seemed even more confused until he saw the light go on in the back of his skull so to speak. Seriously for an angel the guy really was thick.

"You're talking about reproduction?" he asked in that dry serious tone of voice saying "why didn't you just say that?" Cas would never understand that humans didn't like to say these tings as they were, they liked to insinuate it; nudge nudge, wink wink. Shaking his head and putting his hand over his face he gave up.

"Yes cas... have a cigar.... no wait I don't have any, manner of speech!" before the angel could get the words out of his already opened mouth indicating he did not smoke. Still confused the angel decided it was just something human he would probably never really understand, and decided to get back to his line of earlier enquiries. Sam had slept with Alex, Dean said. Well that wasn't quite what he had in mind when he told them to stick close to her.

"I don't know if it was such a wise Idea for Sam to get this... Involved with Alexandra." he tried to put it down gently, knowing biology made dean squirm. Well talking about it did, the acts involved did not. Not at all. Dean had recovered some of his aplomb and gave Cas a conspirative grin.

"Well you did tell us to keep an eye on her. Sam's yes were glued I'd say." Cas decided not to consider this comment too much. It was disturbing to see how primal human brains functioned sometimes., and Dean's mind loved anything primal. He sighed and returned his focus to why he came here., to tell the brothers what he'd found out. Right.

"Well, I'm sure he enjoyed himself..." he began hesitantly. Now just switch the subject. See conversation wasn't that hard, he was getting better at this. "I have some important news about Alexandra. She is not fully awakened into her angelic powers yet. I do not know the specifics but her powers have not yet broken through to her conscious mind. She cannot fully control them. As long as her powers don't manifest yet the Angels cannot find her." at this Dean raised his eyebrows. He pulled a chair out from beside the table and sat down on it leaning his elbows on his knees, interlacing his fingers in front of him and leaning towards Cas who was still sitting on the edge of Sam's bed perfectly straight backed.

"I thought angels could find anyone anywhere unless they had those sigils on their ribs like me and Sammy..." Cas was already nodding at him contemplatively. Seriously the only thing that would have made him more professor like would have been pacing the room, though the straight unnatural pose he sat in was more unnerving. It was like he was sitting at attention. Still a soldier.

"You are correct Dean, but that is for humans. Alex is only partly human, and something is hiding her. All Angels are connected through heaven, though. Since Alex is part angel, she is also. Whenever powers of heaven are used, all other angels sense it like a ripple, and can zone into the source of those ripples. I am cut off from heaven, so I do not have this ability as strongly anymore. When Alex her powers manifest, and they will, the ripple can be picked up by all angels. Heaven is planning to use this to find her. They will follow the ripple to the source, the place she used her power, and from there track her energy to where she is." He could see Dean work out what this meant. He could also see Dean didn't like the thought of it. Dean didn't really like angels, other then himself. Even Anna had proven a bad gamble.

"So when her powers go off, she has Angels on her ass? Why do they want her?" Dean didn't want anyone having to deal with those feather-brained douche bags from heaven if he could avoid it, but they didn't seem to care much about humans as it was, and she was technically still half human. He saw Cas shrug, yes actually shrug.

"I'm not sure why they want her, but she is valuable. I'm not sure what she is exactly, part angel, part human, or how she came to be. I don't know. Neither do I know what she can do, nor does heaven as far as I have been able to decipher. Maybe they just think her an abomination. Maybe they think she can be a bridge to convince humans more easily. I do not know." It was hard to admit he didn't have absolute knowledge of something and to speculate, but he knew Dean wanted to know his thoughts on this. He didn't know what she was, no-one knew. All that he knew was that she was partially an angel, which would mean a great shame on who-ever created her. How she was created was a mystery even. But someone must know in heaven, so someone was keeping quiet, which was not like angels. The whole thing was a lot more confusing and disturbing then he cared to admit. All he knew is that he would not let Heaven brainwash this child.

Dean was still thinking on how to reply when a noise at the door made him tense up with suspicion. Putting his finger to his lips at Cas he got up out of the chair in a somewhat crouched combat stance. He'd seem the young hunter in it before, his hand moving up to his waistband where he always had his favorite engraved and ivory handled gun tucked. The scraping noise in the lock continue for about 15 more seconds, until there was a slight click. It didn't sound like a key, it sounded like lock picks. And someone who was very good with them too. Someone outside mumbled "Yahtzee" before the door swung slowly inward.

Dean quickly relaxed as Sam stepped through the door. He'd known as soon as he heard him quietly exclaim his victory over the lock. He put his hand in his pocket, taking it off the gun, wariness skipping to slight annoyance and then quickly amusement. Oh Sam would never live this one down

"Well, well Sammy. First you stay out all night and then you break back in? This is so unlike you." He joked earning an eye roll form his little brother, who then shrugged and walked further into the room. Sam's clothes were a bit more crumpled then usual and his hair a lot more shaggy then normal, but for the rest he seemed good. Better even then he had in months.

"I forgot my keys, okey?" He looked around and noticed Cas sitting on his bed and smiled. "Hey cas, got anything for us?" Cas nodded gravely I his direction. Sam walked over to the bed where Cas was sitting and grabbed his pack from besides it. Dean was still trying to put a finger on how his little brother had changed last night, he really had changed. Almost as if a weight had been lifted off him. Less like he was walking over the abyss on a tightrope with no balancing rod. Wow, whatever that girl did, she must be good.

"Yeah basically angels are after Alex for some reason, but can't find her as long as her powers are dormant. Right Cas?" he decided he could fill in Sam quickly, he seemed distracted anyhow. Sam was rummaging around his pack for a clean shirt and t-shirt he hadn't worn in the past few weeks, they really needed to do a laundry run again. Sam nodded slowly, realizing that the reason heaven wanted her didn't matter, it wouldn't be good for her. She'd either be changed and brainwashed into one of their pious, prude cronies or she'd be annihilate as an abomination. Neither of which was a good option.

"Well, I might know another reason why they can't find her easily. Her bedroom walls are covered with Enochian warding spells. She told me she'd made them because they "felt right." She doesn't know she did anything." He was unbuttoning the rumpled shirt he was wearing, Memories of her bedroom walls immediately led to memories of her and the bedroom. Them and the bedroom. He felt a fire spark in his heart, a mix of gratitude, peace, happiness and desire. Quenching the surge of emotion before his brother could catch it, he threw his old shirt on the bed where Cas had sat moment before. Now he stood a few behind it, so he was facing Sam and Dean. Sam couldn't see Dean though, knowing full well an amused smirk would be plastered on his face.

"Wait so, she guarded her room against Angels and doesn't even know she did it?" Dean's full attention was now grasped by this new shiny bit of information, the strange change in his little brother all but forgotten for the moment. Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother and nodded, only getting a baffled stare back, raised eyebrows and all. He shrugged and grabbed the hem of his musty T-shirt, turning back to Cas who was clearly thinking over what he'd just divulged.

"It's quite possible. The dormant angelic part of her knows these magics like humans breathe, so they could have subconsciously felt right and safe to her to make. She is artistic is she not?" Sam turned to face Cas and nodded, before quickly pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Woah Sammy, what attacked your back, man?" Dean stared at his little brothers usually unmarred back. Right now however ir was a landscape of red lines, some breaking the skin even. Sam straightened up with the new T-shirt he'd laid out in his hands. He'd forgotten about those souvenirs Alex had left him, damnit. Cursing himself for an idiot he glanced over his shoulder.

"Eh, what do you mean?" even to him it sounded like a weak lie. Dean would never let him live this down, ever. Cas watched with interest from the sideline, not really interested in their bickering most of the time. He tried a half truth to strengthen his case. "Nothing attacked me."

Dean rolled his eyes at his little brothers pathetic attempt to save some face. He would never live this down and he knew it. He gave a sarcastic scoff which turned into a low chuckle.

"I meant who used your back as a scratch-post, Sasquatch?" his tell tale sarcasm royal dripped off every word. He could sense Sam's embarrassment at this situation. How could those scratches have slipped his mind? Haha, well Dean would never let him live it down, It was part of his job as a big brother to make sure he'd have Sam remember every embarrassing moment in his life, to tease him up on the wardrobe, to teach him life is a big joke, and you're the butt of it. He told himself he teased Sam out of love and because he wanted to teach him, but really he just liked seeing him get all worked up over nothing. When Sam remained silent a little to long he decided to add a little more fuel to the fire he was sure was building. Oh this was his favorite entertainment... Well, one of his favorites.

"Damn Sammy, I thought Angels were meant to be nice, but this one was wilder then the werewolf! What's it with you and bad girls?" They really were some formidable scratch marks, they'd probably still be there next week. Dean could feel strange pride creep into his posture. His little brother got a good one there!

Sam grinned at his brother sheepishly, the embarrassment of the situation slowly fading. Just a moment ago he'd felt like he was a gangly sixteen year old again, coming home with his first hickey, unsuccessfully trying to hide it from his bog brother who'd teased him with it relentlessly, but at the same time made him feel proud in a strange way. It was so silly the embarrassment of the situation just slipped. He was 27, for Christ's sake, why would he let his brother get him embarrassed about some scratches on his back? They were battle scars! Dean never was embarrassed about anyone knowing what he'd done the night before, why should he. Ata boy, Sammy.

"Well Dean, just because she's part Angel, doesn't mean she's dull." he grinned and gave his brother a wink before diving into the fresh T-shirt still in his hands. Dean stared at him with eyes wide of wonder. Did that just really happen? Did Sam let something slide? He felt the urge for his jaw to drop, but that would look silly. Wow this really was a different Sam somehow. Yesterday his little brother would have been up on the wardrobe all embarrassed and upset with his panties in a bunch in seconds if someone found out about scratches on his back, whining about sanctity of love and al that crap. But this Sam seemed to just... shrug it off?

A deep, low chuckle snapped the boys' attention back to the fact Castiel was still here with them. Sam smiled at him apologetically, shrugging on his fresh shirt. Dean blinked a few times and grasped the reins of his composure back. He gave a half hearted shrug and decided to get back to business.

"So, anything else we need to know, besides Sam's nightly romping and Heavens unsurprising failure to make a move?" he snapped his back towards Cas, ignoring his brothers surprising change for the time being. The unusual expression of mirth a moment before had vanished back into Castiel's normal state of seriousness. He nodded and looked both of them in the eye separately.

"There is something else of import you both need to know. There is a demon on her trail. I felt him when I returned here." Both brothers raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. This was indeed important, this meant things had just gotten a lot more serious. This meant they were now on protection duty, not just watching from afar.

"Great, just what I was waiting for. A little Demon action..." Dean commented sarcastically.

**A/N: Okey so we're late, but I had a very busy week! I'm struggling with how long I shoudl write chapters, I'm thinking around 6 pages? Would you like more or less?**

**Special thanks to SeekingLove90 who's stuck with me through this and reviews every chapter! Thankyou, you're a main drive!**

**And see! More Dean, next chapter will also be Mainly Dean and Alex(Sam's been starring enough for now no?) And we get some action scenes! I've been plotting this out a little more, and I'm pretty sure we're about halfway there. Might get longer though, but think around 12 chapters for this story. We're also getting darker from here on out.**

**Also I noticed I made a huge mistake in days in my last chapter, fixed that(I said it was Wednesday where it should have been Friday) it's because I write and re-write scenes about 2-3 times before I finalize them, and they get turned around even more in my head.**

**Uhm yes so read and review, let me know what you think, thank-you! Reviews are like crack, I need my effing fix!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything but the scary place that's my mind(I should draw a map sometime, I tend to get lost in there)

**Authors Note:** okey so, you can all beat me for being so EXCRUCIATINGLY slow with this chapter. It was really kicking my ass, don't think I ever took so long to pop out a chapter(with only like 2 big events)

Then again, real life has bene beating my ass too. Last Sunday was my birthday(thus Saturday and Sunday were no writing, I'm 21 now) we're close to a deadline at work, so working a lot... and today my mother got a pretty heavy asthma attack at the mall. We had to go get her, me home with the groceries and her bike, dad brought her to a doctor, who called an ambulance, and now she's in hospital... all this occurred JUST as I was watching Season 5's finale(which made me cry BTW.)

On a different note: this chapter very little Sam, because he was hogging the spotlight. And we get some action! Some. Also I've decided to let the time setting be somewhere in season 5, not really sure when.

Uhm oh THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews. They make my day.. More plx?

Special mention for SeekingLove90, who's stills ticking with me.... How come you always review JUST when I wanna upload a new chapter/almost have it done? O-o amazing.

Also: would anyone like to beta? I know I make a lot of typos, and now I re-read my stories myself, but I think I might miss something sometimes. Leave a message if you want to beta, and we'll discuss it/exchange e-mails.

Now, enough blabbing, enjoy!

It had been a long afternoon even after Castiel had left. Dean had decided to take on surveillance duties and give his little brother some time alone to research. Researching demon signs. Omens. Great. But on the bright side, if a Demon showed to bother Alexandra they would have a very nice opening to drag her kicking and screaming into he unchartered dark they always cruised. Where the ring of the fire ended, there still was a word, though humanity had gotten very good at denying it. He sighed and drummed the steering wheel of the grey shabby Volvo Sam had rented to inconspicuously watch Alexandra's flat. It was parked a little up the street with a good view of her apartment building. Stake-outs were dull, especially on your own. It was a quiet neighborhood too. There was almost nothing to entertain him, and seemed to have the dullest life ever. At least on the outside. There were a few teens and general hoodlums hanging at a small square with some plants on it he supposed should be called a park, who had been the only distraction for the past hour or two, three. Hardly anyone seemed to be passing through this street, there were no shops and no bars anywhere near.

Strangely enough no-one had yet noticed or found it strange that he was sitting in a car watching people. He'd noticed the blinds of a flat a little down the road from where he was snapping together again each time he glanced over. He was sure someone was peeping through them. Besides the second storey window of that particular flat was one of those mirrors that had a view on the street. He sighed and shook his head. They had a story ready for whoever wanted to ask them what they were doing there, badges included.

He sighed as he glanced at his watch. Just past 6. His stomach was starting to get angry at him even though he had taken some sandwiches from the diner before starting his surveillance. His body wanted dinner. And Dean had a few simple rules in life: Listen to your heart when judging right and wrong, listen to your body when it came to physical needs, keep your promises, and never listen to a woman unless she was your mother. But he couldn't go anywhere for now. Sam had told him Alex had a shift at the Burrow starting around 7 and he would meet him there with whatever he found and they'd eat there. Sam had a good excuse to hang around the Burrow now so it all fit, as long as Sam made sure he would be there before Dean. Or more likely Dean would follow Alex there and then wait until Sam showed. They would go in together, and eat. His stomach gave an impatient rumble at the thought while his mind sourly noted it'd be another hour of mind numbing boredom before that time came.

He glanced up at the youths he had been entertaining himself with through his rearview mirror. He had even started to give them imaginary names and background stories, like he was making his own National geographic documentary. It was a pity he could never find out how much he was getting right though. It would have been interesting to see how well eh read total strangers on mere sight.

Jeanie was arguing with Emanuel again, and the argument was getting quite heated on her side. Emanuel had tried to touch her up again, while she was not interested in him. The other men seemed mildly amused by this and were apparently siding with Emanuel. Guy's got a right to touch any girl he wants? The girls seemed to disagree, though most were still sticking by their men physically. He sighed and shook his head just as a movement caught his eye at Alex's apartment.

Apparently Alex decided to walk to work, because she wasn't wearing her leather jacket or carrying a helmet. Great that's a walk of at least half an hour, and it would be tough not to get recognized by her. He groaned as he watched her set off down the street in his direction and dove low under the dash so she wouldn't see him. He waited a few moments after she'd passed before getting out and following her at a distance.

What was keeping Sam? His stomach gave a loud rumble again as his nose persisted on telling him there was food to be had nearby. Oh the temptations! And all he had to do was walk through the door! They had arrived at the Burrow at 6:30 PM and Dean had decided to hang back a while around the parking lot to wait for Sam. But sam didn't think to come before 7PM of course and the past ten minutes had seen Dean battling his instincts and love for food and his body. He was starting to feel like that Greek dude, stuck in the lake he couldn't drink and the fruits overhead he could never reach. What was that guy's name again? Hunger was making it hard to think. Tantalus! That was the guy. Gods this was torture! The ancient Greeks sure knew what torment was. The Christians were pretty good at it too, a sour voice reminded him of his past experiences with the subject. No don't go there. At least the memories of those horrible years in Hell numbed the pain in the pit of his roaring stomach. Taking a careful breath he choked down the involuntary anxiety and cold sweats those memories re-awakened in him. Carefully locking all those feelings back into their strongbox. His hunger roared again._ "Screw you Sam, I'm going in!"_

Inside the Burrow the food smells were almost unbearable. As soon as he opened the door his stomach growled even louder. _"Quiet down you, I'll get you some food in a minute"_. He was scoping out the interior of the diner/bar. It wasn't; that busy really but there were several people. Slowly walking over to a booth by the window he noted exactly who was sitting where, quickly identifying any threats and checking for possible signs of possession. I was a habit and he knew when he came up empty that demons were never this stupid. There were a few men in their mid forties plastered to the bar, obviously local drunks form their hazy expressions and staring into the hard liquor they clutched. Not happy drunks either. Every bar had a few of those. They came in at mid afternoon and would sit there drinking until closure, and then be hard to get rid off. But they were good for money if they had it on them. There were couple of teens messing around with fries and root-beer, and he could see by the expression on their face two boys were daring the third to go get booze He looked older then he probably was, and the two girls they had with them giggled and waved him on. Yeah typical teenagers. There were also numerous college kids, eating studying reading the paper, you name it. None were particularly interesting though. A few guys were playing pool on the other side of the establishment, but it was clearly a closed friendly game. Besides his stomach demanded satisfaction first. His eye caught one attractive girl in the intellectual type of was sitting by the window reading a book, but he knew he could never chat that up. No that would be more Sam's thing. But he already had a broad in this town, so. Deciding on a table he sat down with a loud sigh of satisfaction. He couldn't spot Alex, but he supposed she was in the back somewhere. He grabbed the menu and looked it over quickly decided he'd go with the special. Who cares? He ate everything anyway, right? As long as it wasn't new wave health food.

A rather dull looking waitress sauntered over. She was in her mid thirties, platinum dyed blonde hair and clearly worn out by life and possibly kids and a husband and a pretty deadbeat job. Great surly ugly waitress. She was overflowing her jeans a little which made her even less charming. But Dean gave her his most charming smile anyhow. He liked his smile and maybe she would even have a slightly better day, however unlikely.

"Hello, my name is Sadie, I'm your waitress today. What can I get you?" she was clearly tired, but she attempted a half-assed smile. Well he'd have enough enthusiasm for the both of them, maybe she could learn a little about subterfuge from him hmm? Though he got the impression she was anything but the sharpest tack in the box, so she would probably think he just had a good day.

"I'll have the special and a beer." He grinned and threw down the menu. He had not even bothered to look at what the special actually was. He wasn't too picky about his food anyway, and usually the special was something simple and hearty. None of that posh cuisine food for him. He'd go for a simple square meal any time. The waitress scribbled on her pad and surprised him with an actual amused smile.

"I'll get right to it, sir." she looked at him a few lingering seconds, and Dean kept the smile plastered on his face. The skin on the back of his neck was crawling. Of course the least attractive female in the whole of the joint would take a shine to him because he could act charming. Jeesh. Next time remember only to flirt with hot waitresses. He grabbed a newspaper that lay discarded on his table and started scanning through it for anything strange.

Humming. Always with the humming of that damned girl. She was still the new kid in her eyes, though the boss had told her to be nice to her. Everyone just loved Alex. Sadie remembered when she had been the darling of the bunch. That was what? Almost 15 years ago now? She sighed. But at least she could still make handsome young men smile. Take that, Alexandra. She smiled smugly and walked over tot he counter to deliver her order. Would he be looking after her? She didn't know but wouldn't look if he was, that would look stupid. She ripped the note from her pad, and shoved it over the counter, smacking the bell with her other hand. Alex appeared. She'd gotten in a little while ago, and had been scooping up some dinner for herself. It wasn't unusual for the employees to eat at the diner, and they usually got the special.

"The special and a beer for the handsome young men in booth 6." She smiled smugly down at Alex. Eat that you silly young thing. Sadie could still get hit on by men who weren't over 40 and drunk off their ass. Not only pretty young things could do that. Alexandra however seemed oblivious to the subliminal sneer in Sadie's order. She smiled and looked over at the booth. Gods that's what she hated most about the girl. She was so _nice_ it made it difficult to be mean, sneer and gloat around her. She really hoped the kid would be gone soon. They all left after a while anyhow, except for Sadie. By now this place should be called Sadie's.

"Oh I'll do that one, if you don't mind." Before Sadie could protest she'd grabbed a two plates, and scooped up the spaghetti that was today's special. Humming again she added some extra meat balls and more sauce before grabbing two beers. Oh no, she wasn't going to do this. Anger seethed when she saw Alex about to walk over to the table, two plates and two beers on a tray, basket of bread in her other hand. About to protest when she passed, Sadie caught a glimpse of Jeff, her boss. He knew what was going on, judging by his stern look of disapproval towards Sadie. "One word..." the look warned her. Gritting her teeth she let Alex go off with the food, finally paying attention to a costumer a few booths over from where the handsome stranger sat, and reluctantly smacking on a fake smile. Oh how she hated Alexandra. At least she would be off at 7.

He had been reading through the newspaper for a few minutes when he sensed someone walking over to his table. He could smell the food and decided not to look up at the waitress this time. He had an excuse now with the paper. Not that there was anything really interesting in there but still. Another perk about day specials: they were usually done quick. He moved his newspaper out of the way, and the plate was put down before him, the beer clinking down beside it. Awesome, Spaghetti. The presence moved and he heard a second plate clink down on the table. That was strange. So was a waitress not saying anything as she set down the food... He glanced up from his newspaper a little, just enough to catch a glimpse of someone sitting opposite of him. The hand holding the fork was definitely female. The hell? He put the newspaper away and sat there flabbergasted.

Across from him sat Alex grinning cheekily at him. She also had a plate of hot spaghetti in front of her and was quite amused at his surprised expression.

"It's very rude to keep reading when someone is serving you, Dean." she twirled her fork in the spaghetti, her other had reaching for a piece of dry bread in a bread basket she must have brought as well. He couldn't help but smile at her manner. "So where's your big little brother?" she asked innocently before tearing off a piece of bread with her hand. She looked at him in quiet challenge as she chewed the bread. He grinned at her and started digging into his food as well. His stomach purred at the attention it finally got, so it was a little while before he answered.

"He'll drop in any moment..." He smiled at her. He couldn't help but like her after he'd seen his little brother in such a remarkably good mood today. Sure he was cheery often enough himself, but he knew it was all a farce, a thin layer of chrome with nothing but rust underneath. It was good to see someone he cared about genuinely happy, it warmed his hollow heart. Sam had been way too fatalistic lately, and he couldn't bear it. "Hey, thanks for helping Sam.... I haven't seen him this happy in ages. Whatever you did, you must be damned good at it." He grinned and winked to defuse the gravity of the comment. No need for chick flick moments. She snorted and grinned at him.

"Whatever I did for him, I can do same for you, honey." she leaned over and to his horror and surprise winked, biting her lip. He leaned back putting his hands up and raising his eyebrows.

"Woah there, sister. Me and Sam, we don't do the whole sharing thing." He liked her looks yeah, but she was Sammy's. You didn't steal your friends girls, let alone your brothers. He'd planted the flag on this territory. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Dean. That's _not_ what made him so happy." She poked a meatball around her plate and pondered wether or not to tell him. She pulled the ring in her lip back between her teeth, something she always did unconsciously when she thought. Yeah well there's telling, and there's... telling. Or showing more like. He fascinate her just as much as Sam did, he was just... the tougher nut to crack she supposed. Too much trouble to break through to permanently, but seeing if she could help him might be worth it. Interesting even. I mean, she had a decent idea what he must have been through pain wise, having sensed the very core of Sam's being. And he and Dean were brothers. Still only taking the edge off for them would be enough. She could see something really tormented these boys, and lightening the load was always worth the energy drain. "Come here, I'll show you." She held out her hand, palm up. When he just looked at it with his eyebrow cocked she wiggled her fingers a little, raising her eyebrows. Shrugging Dean decided to go with it. Hell if this was what made Sammy so happy, it could be worth a try?

"Okey, now close your eyes." She said as soon as he put his hand in hers. She had a surprisingly firm yet gentle grip, it was a very weird sensation. He closed his eyes and played along. "Now, relax, and focus on your hand." It was a little weird to have his eyes closed sitting in a diner. Sounds and smells mingled around him, and he felt more then a little embarrassed. He had his reservations about this, but he knew what she was and that she must have powers of some kind. And she seemed like a nice gal, right?

"Dean, you have to let down your guard and let me in for it to work." Alex said after a few minutes. He could almost feel her amused smile. Let down his guard, his walls, to let her in. But could he? He'd have to let himself out. He didn't know wether his walls were there to protect him from the world or the world from him. All of the memories he kept inside, the pain he kept a tight lid on. The hollow he created inside of himself. Let that control go? He could feel her encouraging him. "Go on, this is the way it works. Let it out." Tugging at him peeling away the walls.

Holy shit this guy was like Alcatraz, almost impenetrable. She could feel him budging a little under her incisive tugging and she closed her eyes tighter, focusing. She knew she could break his walls down if she wanted to, but she wanted him to do it himself, willingly.

And then suddenly, like floodgates opening, it gave. She hadn't been prepared for that. Agony engulfed her, burnings though her hand up her arm and into her chest, cramping and squeezing her heart. Screaming surrounded her, and she could vaguely sense herself twitching, her hand jerking back from Dean's. She could feel the world topple over all the while excruciating wails resounding in her skull, her limbs on fire, they felt like they were shredding... her chest imploding and exploding at the same time, clenching and ripping apart.

And suddenly it stopped. She could feel the roughness of the sanded wooden floor against her cheek, and vaguely sensed people bustling about her. Her cheek was warm and wet somehow... Someone kneeled over her and twisted her head upwards. Her vision was blurry and light flooded here eyes, making the person leaning over her only a shadow. The burning has withdrawn, only vaguely lingering in her right hand, but the screams still bounced around her head drowning out all sound. She was remotely aware of someone calling her name. Urgency and worry soaked the familiar voice. Someone close, someone who cared. Who she cared for. Focusing on the sound, it became clearer. Her vision cleared as well and she got a sense of familiarity. A face, a voice... a name. Sam

Dean stared bemusedly at Alex. She'd suddenly started twitching and gasped, her hand jerking back, and sweat starting to pool on her skin. This was not right, was it? He saw her topple off her bench and hit the floor, curling in on herself, crying. Something was clearly agonizing her, but he didn't know what just happened. He'd slammed his walls back in place, the momentary relaxation gone, staring at her transfixed. Nailed to his chair. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Someone who'd been behind the bar hurried over, but someone else beat the girl to Alex. Sam. He must've just shown up. He kneeled down besides Alexandra, turning her face upwards. Calling her name and tapping her cheek.

Guilt ate at him. He did this, he was certain of it. What happened he wasn't sure but he was sure him letting down his walls was what brought on this fit of agony in Alexandra. All he could do was stare. She seemed to be coming to.

Sam smiled at her, clearly relieved as she slowly pushed herself up from the floor. A colleague showed up to fuss over her, the last thing she needed now. She needed an excuse or what happened, but mostly she wanted to reassure Dean. She'd thought she could handle whatever these two had been through, but she was wrong. Whatever that was, it was just an echo for her. Dean had lived through that pain for real, somehow. Sam gently helped her sit up, clearly not fully trusting her bravado.

"You okey, Alex?" She nodded and pushed herself up further. She was still a bit hazy but it didn't matter. She'd be fine in a little while, she was sure of it. Getting up a little to quickly, one of Sam's hands still lightly on her back, the other wrapped around her upper arm, she waved away her hysterical co-worker.

"Seriously Melany, I'm fine." she grumbled, waking slowly towards Dean. He was still sitting there with a shocked and quite guilty expression on his face. Every second she felt more like herself, though, and she knew that whatever it was, it was gone now. Sam took the hint and released his hold on her when she snapped at Melany, still hovering close. He decided to keep an eye open, but sat down in the booth opposite of his brother. Dean watched Alex approach warily, still unsure what he'd just done. He was sure she'd get angry or scared, but scared didn't seem to be an option here. Angry then. Great... Surprise overwhelmed him when she suddenly hugged him, the full wave of affection and pity hitting him hard.

"Whatever that was, it must've been horrible for you. I'm so sorry." a whisper, which almost tore control away from him again. He knew now what had engulfed her, his memories of Hell. Always lingering just under the surface, ready to torment him more. Hell really was eternal torment, even when you got out. She let go and smiled at him sadly, and then turned and walked away, to the bar and the kitchen.

"The hell was that, Dean?" Sam leaned over while Melany decided to remove the dishes from the table, too flabbergasted to comprehend anything but a manual task before her. Dean shrugged, his cool slowly returning to him.

"She said she wanted to help me, the way she helped you. Apparently I was a bit more then she bargained for." He grinned and winked at his little brother. He didn't want worry spoiling his mood, not when he'd just been in such good one. He shot his little brother a pleading look when he took a breath to probe deeper. "Please Sammy, let it go" it quietly said. Sam looked disapproving but nodded, grabbing the menu.

"So, you already ate? Couldn't wait for me, could you?" he quipped at his older brother, secretly happy he was listening to his stomach again. Dean snorted in defiance and shot him a self satisfied smile.

"Well, the special was just too good to pass up. But you order, an I'll have myself some desert." he grinned and grabbed his own menu, scanning the deserts for pie. Sam rolled his eyes at his sibling. Always with the pie. Still, he was rather hungry. Melany was wandering over again to take their orders, and Sam decided not to be too fussy today. He had something else on his mind anyhow.

"So, uhm.. What can I get you?" she gave a nervous mile, clearly still rattled by Alexandra's fit. Sam put on his best reassuring care face and smiled at her.

"The day special, a beer and a side of salad. Thanks" She scribbled it down on her pad and shot him a smile, turning to Dean. He also loosened his charm on her, giving her a playful smile that made the girl blush. She couldn't be more then 18 years old, and was clearly very shy.

"Another beer and a slice of raspberry pie, please sweetheart." scribbling again she smiled and hurried off, making Dean chuckle. This waitress was a lot better then surly Sadie, who he hadn't seen since she took his first order. Good thing too, she was unsettling.

"So, geek boy found any dirt in demon-ville?" He asked lightheartedly. He was dead serious though. They needed to find out who this demon was, before it started having fun. Demons tended to see anyone else they hurt apart from their target as collateral and good fun. Seriously there were to many of the damned things around now-a-days. Bloody Apocalypse. Sam nodded at him all business.

"Yeah, major omens all over the place. Been searching missing persons, found one that's pretty recent. Especially the account of the girlfriend is interesting." Sam handed Dean a light yellow folder. A police report inside. So Sammy had been busy lying to the law. He chuckled at that. He smiled at his brothers confused face, not getting the joke.

"I just thought how extremely useful you would have been if you had finished college. Having a lawyer in the family when you're hunting; practical. Someone on the inside." Sam gave him a grin but his eyes told how much he missed school, and how much that was behind him now. He would never finish college, too much happened. Turning away to allow Sam some privacy with his old sore, Dean checked out the folder.

Inside was the photo of Keith Jenkins, 29, a local. Blue eyes, 6'2, brown hair, plain. He had a goatee, but was clean shaven the rest of him, inch long messy hairdo one of those "out of bed" looks. Though demons liked to change the looks of their "meat puppets". He had a hearty, friendly, open face, strong jaw, and was relatively thin, not scrawny though. He worked at some nondescript office, cubicle job. He had a flat with a medium sized dog and average girlfriend. All the pure plainness of this guy was making him yawn. Drove a ford escort, dark blue, a few years old. Yada yada. He skipped to the report where he went missing. Apparently a week ago he had started acting up at work, coming in late and hungover, cracking inappropriate jokes, even sexually harassing co-workers. All very unlike him. And his girlfriend said he would stay out all night, come home drunk and beat her, something he'd never done before. And then 3 days ago, he just up and left, walking out on her. He didn't pick up the phone or nothing. Yep sounded like their guy alright. And he wouldn't be easy to spot either, he was so plain. Dean scrunched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, a nondescript demon. Exactly what they needed.

"This fellow is gonna be hard to find, Sam." he glanced at his gravely nodding sibling. While Dean had been reading he'd tore a piece of the bread from the breadbasket still there from when Dean ate, and was thoughtfully munching on it. Melany came over with their orders and put them down quietly, shying away from both the smiling men. "Thank you, sweetheart." Dean said and winked when she looked up at him. She turned around quickly, feeling herself blush. Dean chuckled as she hurried away again, and Sam gave him the "Don't tease shy little girls." look. Dean rolled his eyes at his sourpuss brother.

"Anyhow, that's what I thought. But we know its going after Alex, and that its most likely to try something at night. You know demons prefer to be a little bit subtle, Dean, even they can't go kidnaping people in broad daylight." Dean was nodding to what Sam said. Yeah they might have gotten a bit more cocky in the country, but one demon would still get in trouble in a city this size. Only thing to do was keep check on her at night. Great, more snooping around.

"Okey, so we'll keep tabs on her." Dean smiled and took a bite of his pie.

Alexandra streaked and popped the joints in her back. They were all about done cleaning up, at 3 in the morning. It'd been a busy night, but it was Saturday. Sam and Dean had stuck around 'till one, talking, drinking and eventually joined by Ray. Laughing. She'd been too busy getting people drinks to keep much of a close eye on the brothers, but once in a while one of them would come get a drink, and she'd tease them. Sam had even caught her on her way to the restrooms, where he'd apparently just come from. He was quite intoxicated when he ran into her smiling like an idiot. She wondered just how much he'd drank, just before he pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She'd pushed him off after a few seconds, knowing she was her boss's darling but that she really couldn't pull something like this.

"No, Sam. I'm working." She chuckled at his disappointed face, gently prodding him off her. She knew that if he was sober he first wouldn't have allowed himself to be that blunt, but she couldn't have pushed him off either. Strutting away she winked to him over her shoulder before ducking into the ladies room.

She smiled at the memory. Jeff had just finished his inspection and called that he'd lock up, get the hell out. The night was clear and already quite gentle, so she decided to walk back as well, get some time to think.

She had a 30 minutes leisurely walk ahead of her, a little time to relax and let her thoughts unwind. She slipped her headphones on her head and turned the volume up so loud it isolated her from the rest of the world. Like walking in a movie. She smiled and sat out to walk home, simultaneously traveling the road of her mind. She'd pushed the incident with Dean to the back of her mind while she worked, not having any lasting physical effects and preferring not to spook her co workers more then they already were. Of course Jeff had pelted her with questions; what happened, who is that, are you okey, did he do something funny? Bla bla, she'd brushed them all off saying she'd just had a dizzy spell. It was a sucky excuse, but she decided to run with it, and kept it in place so fixedly even the most persistent and suspicious of her co-workers gave up. They knew she was lying but she didn't care. Better that then the truth. The truth.... which was she was trying to re-organize a broken persons emotional health, so they could face the day again.

She sighed and shook her head completely trusting her feet to take her home. The combination of deep thought and headphones shut the world out so effectively, she didn't even notice she was being followed by a rather noisy and conspicuous car. She was cutting through back streets and ally ways, which made shadowing her in the car much more difficult. Dean grumbled as she again dove into an alley ahead of them. Sam was sitting besides him with a map, already looking up the quickest way to get to wherever she would get out of the alley. He was rather surprised she hadn't noticed his baby yet. I mean the Impala was beautiful and she had a very mighty roar, which was great except when tailing someone on foot. Granted she was wearing headphones, but his baby was a car you'd remember, especially if you saw it turn up everywhere you went. Strange girl....

"Go right here, we'll cut her path here, where the alley comes out. She's probably going to cut across here then, so we'd best be quick." Sam pointed to a back street ahead and Dean turned the car right into it. They were going slowly, driving 20 mph max, and usually stopping to wait for her to cross their path. Of course tailing her on foot would be easier, but Sam had gotten a few drinks to many to be stealthy, though he'd sobered up a lot since they left the bar. It felt good to do something as simple as tailing someone together again, tough, just him and Sammy, and someone that needed watching. He could almost pretend there was no apocalypse. _Yeah right._

She'd wandered back to the early memories of her "gift". She had always been really good at easing peoples emotional distress, but about 5 months ago, around the same time Mike showed up in her dreams the first time, they took an explosive turn for the useful. She'd been volunteering at a homeless shelter back home, cooking food for them, giving out clean clothes and in her breaks she's go into the day room and talk with them, play chess or cards, and see if she could help them.

She kept a notebook with their stories, some really were good. Others were the delusional rambling of alcohol addicts who had been out of the real world so long, they couldn't find their way back. She'd always been a great comfort for the residents in the shelter, and for the staff too, when things got too much. Everyone there called her the Angel. Crazy jim had started that. He was a pious old soul, but schizophrenia and social isolation had gotten the better of him. Now he believed he saw demons and angels all around, and that god spoke to him. The first time Jim saw her he called her and Angel of the lord. Everyone laughed and she'd looked embarrassed, but after a while the nickname stuck, and she became the Shelter Angel.

And then suddenly she found out if she focused her energy just right, she could untangle the pitiable messes of people that came into the shelter. She had always used her energy to be comforting, but this was a whole new level. The first time she did it by accident, trying to help Rosie, a regular. She was your standard crazy bag lady, and one day she sat rocking on a chair, mumbling to herself about how it was all her fault. Nobody knew Rosie's real story, so Alexandra decided to try and talk to her, see if she could find out anything useful. She'd grasped her hand while talking to her gently, focusing on safety and comfort, and suddenly she could feel al the threads that made up the tangle of Rosie. She couldn't tell what everything was per say, but she could tell the threads apart and untangle the knots. It took her a week of short sessions, horrible exhaustion and headaches afterwards, to untangle Rosie but it was worth it. Rosie could suddenly have therapy, even got a job again, cleaned up ship, started a life again. The cobwebs cleared and the knots untangled, she could live again.

At first it scared her, especially the complete and utter drain it was on her. But after a while it became easier, faster, stronger. She couldn't find anything about this on the internet, nor in her floaty dreamy energy-bending books. Nothing. Mike had praised her work in her dreams, but she had ignored that. She was helping people, lost people to find their ay again. And that was worth it.

She blinked a few times. Something was off. Chopin's Nocturnes 19 in e-minor, op 72-1 quietly tingled in her headphones, still audible as she slid them off her head and around her neck. The hairs on te back of her neck were standing up. Something really was off. Looking around she shrugged. She was in a badly lit back ally, about 10 yards from the nearest back street. It was shortcut, but this alley was the longest on route. It was crisscrossed by several others, surrounded by tall buildings, most of them flats, some with shops or food corners on the first floor. There were big dumpsters everywhere, so she couldn't quite be sure there was nobody there with her. The alley seemed abandoned though. Putting it down to the creepiness of the alley itself, she decided to keep walking.

She was just passing through the narrowest walk in the alley, dumpsters lining both sides of the alley, leaving a cramped space she could just walk through between them. The alley turned a corner ahead, being crossed by a different one just before the turn. The crossing alley was a dead end to both sides, solely there for the fire escapes of the surrounding flats. She had put her headphones back on a few minutes ago, ignoring the tingling on the back of her neck. If she hadn't she might have heard it coming. Cursing as someone violently crashed her against one of the steel dumpsters, her headphones flying off and arm twisted behind her.

"Now, that was almost too easy..." A soft malignant voice whisperer in her ear, she could almost hear the self satisfied smile in it. Great, just her luck; a friggin' mugger in a back ally, or worse, a creep! Anger flared in her, drowning out the sheer panic she felt a moment before. She gave a sharp, mean, undirected kick behind her, smiling when she felt a decent impact and hear the groan in pain. She'd hit her attacker just above the knee with the short, tick wooden heel of her boot. It wasn't a square hit, but it hurt enough to provide distraction and wrench herself away.

Ignoring the pain in her over exerted elbow, she dove under it, wrenching it out of his grasp. The guy that attacked her was so average it almost shocked her into paralysis. He had his inch long mousy brown hair combed back over his head, wore simple jeans and sneakers, a grey polo shirt with a darker grey jacket over it. Nothing about him would have gotten a second glance of hers, except the look in his eyes. He was rubbing his leg with the meanest glint in his eyes, watching her warily. Not as easy as you thought, huh punk? She smiled and readied herself. Running in this cramped alley would do her no good. The guy shook his head and grinned at her, the attack he'd been suspecting not happening.

"You don't know do you?" He laughed as she stared at him in confusion. It made her angry. He was laughing at her? She took a step forwards, pulling back her arm to smack the grin off his face when suddenly she froze. Not because she was scared just because she couldn't move.

"No game, sweetheart. I'm in charge." The guy stood there, hand outstretched and grinning. His pupils expanded, until black engulfed his eyes. If she wasn't frozen she would have gasped. His amused grin broadened evilly, as he flicked his hand, slamming her into the wall on the left. Thudding loudly into the wall, she screamed. Fuck being a though girl, this was not in her book of creep behavior. She felt herself slide down the wall, in between two dumpsters which were about two foot apart. Sparks of pain exploded in front of her eyes and skull, dazed. She saw two sneakerd feet connected to jeans clad legs move into her splotchy vision. The knees bend and the guy was crouching in front of her, malignant amusement still on his face. His eyes had become normal again, blue, studying her. He held out his hand, keeping her frozen in place.

"You creatures of heaven are pathetic...." His face scrunched up in disgust, and he started squeezing his hand into a fist. Her chest suddenly started to contract, making her gasp and struggle to breathe. Shit what was this? His evil grin started to return, slowly creeping over his face as he watched her choke and gag on the air she tried desperately to pull into her lungs. He leaned forward over her crumpled body, stroking the hair out of her face behind her ear. The gentle gesture was so unexpected and uncharacteristic, it send shivers up her spine.

"Pity I'm now allowed to kill you..." the whisper turned her heart to ice in her chest. Panic had won the battle with anger, and started to consume her. This was bad, and there was no way out. Shit!

**Authors Note: **Again Sooooo sorry I didn't update so long, and here is a cliffhanger for your enjoyment? I'll try to update soon! Promise! I'll try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday or before.

"Don't you know there is no devil, That's just god when he's drunk." ~ Heart attack and Vine - Tom Waits


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **still don't own anything but my own sick mind.

**A/N; **okey, so...I had a serious case of writers block, and have been staring at this chapter for a month now to boot my pc decided to crash, needing a clean installation, so I had to work on my laptop. Still need to get my favorite writing program back on my own pc. WordPerfect is so nice. Anyhow, thank you for bearing with me and PLEASE review, because they make em feel guilty if I don't update. So, guilt trip me, please?

In further notices: next chapter should not take to long but Im afraid of making premises... Also a new plot seeing last seasons finale is slowly unfurling in my head, I'll post it after this is done, but now it's more of a vague sketchy idea that keeps bugging me.

Love and enjoyment wished, you writer.

Black dots were starting to swim in front of her eyes, her head swimming, her

thoughts becoming detached. What was this, how could this guy move his hand in a certain

way and make her lungs refuse to inflate? She'd heard of Japanese samurai warriors being

able to wreck internal organ damage by shouting at their opponents, but this was new. Her

brain was flailing like a fish on dry land, desperately trying to find an explanation, while the

mundane, smiling face still swam before her. He would have had a nice and friendly face, if

there hadn't been the hint of pure evil in his eyes, pure malevolence and pleasure at seeing

someone gasp for air.

Okey, so maybe he couldn't kill her because the boss man wanted her alive and

kicking. But he could of course make her afraid she'd die, or wish she would. I mean Lucifer

could always fix any permanent damage, he was after all an Angel, a creator, a healer, but

also a destroyer, which he enjoyed more. Oh yes, lucifer enjoyed destroying and punishing

more, that he had found out himself. Bu that wasn't important now, getting this one to the

boss was. It would redeem him.

Maybe that was why he never realized the yong man running towards them until he

shouted.

"Hey you black eyed bastard! Why don't you pick on someone your own size hmm?"

the young, cocky man skidded to a halt, holding a silver flask in his hands. He had green eyes

in a handsome face and short, spiky hair, a leather jacket over a navy blue, open shirt and a

ark olive green undershirt. Feeling his control slip he knew Keith's eyes turned black.. Oh so

this one wanted to be a hero? Fine by him.

Dean unscrewed the flask casually, wary for any of the demon's attacks. He knew they

could be really fast and tricky at times, but this one seemed rather pleased with itself. And it

didn't recognize him. Which was a surprise, because he and his little brother were probably in

Demon weekly, and had been for the past year or two. What rock had this one been under? He

grinned and waited to draw the demon closer to him, give his little brother a little time and

space.

Sam watched his brother taunting the demon away from Alex. Whatever he did to her,

she was in bad shape right now. Sneaking closer from the other side of the ally, behind the

demon now facing Dean he looked at the crumpled, gasping form between the dumpsters. Her

skin had begun to get a greyish blue pallor, her lips turning purple slowly. He knew if they

didn't get her to safety soon she'd choke. There was a little blood bubbling at her lip, the red

start against her bluish taint. Edging closer he tried to control his anger, focus on the task.

Dean would distract the demon, and he'd grab Alex and they'd face the demon together once she was out of harms way. Deal with it quick, so it couldn't go running back to warn any others. His fingers traced the handle o ruby's knife gently with his fingers, before focusing on Alex again.

The demon grinned at Dean and glanced at the flask in his hand. "Ha, you can't think a stiff drink will stop me, boy" he smiled and winked. Dean glanced at his little brother

creeping closer to the dumpsters Alex was crumpled between for a fraction of a second. Then

he shot the demon a mischievous smile

"No, but it'll hurt like a mother..." He flicked the content of the flask at th demon.

When the holy water hit him, he started screaming, hissing and smoking. Oh shit, things had

changed on top since he'd last been here. It had been years, probably decades. forcing himself

to bite through the pain and burnings sensation all over him. He let his anger rear up and

charged the cocky young man in front of him. The insolent fool! Dean saw the Demon coming and fluently sidestepped the enraged creature, showering it with holy water on the off spin. It hollered out an unearthly scream an twisted it's body around, staring at Dean malevolently with its pitch black eyes. Those expressionless black vacancies held the promise of a lot of pain and torment, and dean knew it. He also knew it wouldn't get to make good on it's promise. He quickly flicked his wrist when the demon flicked his, sending Dean flying through the air along the alley, but not before holy water splashed into it's eyes. Yelling and screaming it clawed at it's steaming eyes, temporarily blinded.

Dean scrambled up from where he'd landed hard on his back when the demon threw him through the air like a rag doll. Why did they always have to do that? Urgh. His mind quickly ran over his various hurts doing a damage estaminet. Bruised back, bump on the back of his head, possibly a cracked rib or two, but al in all he'd made it out okey. He took a moment or two to scramble onto his feet, his vision swimming a little from the crash his head had made. Shit, where was his flask? The Demon was still distracted by it's burning eyes, but wouldn't be for long, he knew that. He needed his holy water, since it was the only weapon they had right now. Well that and his little brother, if he'd managed to get Alex to safety already. He spotted the now probably empty flash in a pool of holy water under one of the dumpsters lining the alley. Shit. He looked up quickly to check on his adversary, who had recovered from his burning eyes. The demon grinned mirthlessly at Dean, cracking it's shoulders. Great. It knew he was basically helpless now. It advanced with slow, deliberate steps, waggling his index finger in the air.

"Tut, tut, tut boy. And here I was thinking you were a challenge. You're just a royal pain, ain't ya?" Realizing backing up wouldn't help Dean tried to move towards the dumpster his flask was under, but the Demon blocked his way. "No way, kiddo."

Sam heard the Demon howl as he figured Dean must have doused him in holy water. He grinned with grim satisfaction as he adjusted his posture over Alex. _"Serves ya right you bastard." _She was slowly breathed less laboriously, and regaining some consciousness. She made a few sputtering sounds of protest she he put a hand on her shoulder. He hushed her quietly, well aware that any sounds could re-direct the demon's attention to them. She calmed a little at his whispered hushes, and he managed to work his arms around her in a way he could half carry, half drag her away from the heat of battle. She stifled a moan when eh jostled her unintentionally in his hurry to get her away from the demon. Anger flared in him as he felt how fragile she was now. She feebly pawed at his shirt, leaving a slight blood smear from the scratches over her hand. He laid her down in one of the dead end alleys branching off from the main one with the demon, hiding her between two big containers. She'd opened her eyes along the way, and was staring at him with a glazed expression. Her head was probably swimming.

"S'm?" She muttered, her split lip opening a fresh and more blood bubbling at her nose. He breathing was still shallow, but at least it evened out. She grabbed his shirt when he tried to pull away. "Nh... dnt g..." She was quickly falling away again, not completely back in touch with reality.

"Hey, it's okey. I got ya, Alex. It's me..." She snuggled into his shoulder, breathing shallowly but steadily, her face contorting in pain as she shifted and strained to hold onto him. Her grip was feeble, and Sam broke it easily, taking her hand gently in his. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, the effort of holding o to him becoming to much for her. "Just rest now... I'll be back. I need to go save my idiot brother." He whispered to her soothingly, gently placing her hand besides her She'd passed out again from sheer exhaustion and probably the internal damage the demon did to her. His anger flared again, barely contained at the surface. It burned white hot and icy cold\,calculating. They'd deal with this threat now, making that demon pay for what it did to Alex. He hoped dying hurt for them.

He got up and quickly stalked back to where his brother and the Demon were having their face off. He quickly saw he shouldn't have come later. Dean was being toyed with by the demon, and had lost his flask of holy water somewhere. The demon was slowly cornering him into the wall. Rage took over for Sam. No-one hurt his brother, no-one toyed with him.

"Hey, you. Hellboy!" He shouted while rushing forward, successfully distracting the demon from Dean. He quickly drew the knife from his waistband, stepping up to the demon. At first when it looked around it seemed amused, arrogant and self assured. But then it's eyes locked onto the knife Sam was holding it stopped stock still. It quickly recovered though, hiding its moment of fear.

"You shouldn't play with sharp objects, boy. You could take someone's eye out." It grinned at sam, sidestepping his lunge with the knife. It reached out and slammed Dean into the wall a last time, because it could, before winking at Sam, who was still recovering from hitting only air full force. "Ciao" it waved a the brothers before abandoning ship, Keith's knees buckled while the black smoke forced itself out of his mouth. It spun in the air above them before quickly disappearing into the night sky, pretending to be a cloud. Keith fell bonelessly to the alley floor. Dean cursed loudly rubbing his shoulder. Pushing him into the wall was totally uncalled for, damned spiteful demons.

Sam looked around bewildered, and then down at Keith Jenkins' unconscious body. He quickly dropped down to a crouch, tucking the knife back into his waistband. Dean started stumbling off in the general direction they'd come, rubbing the bk of his head. Damn why was the world spinning so much? Sam quietly checked for vitals, finding a weak but steady pulse. He absently pulled up one of the guy's eyelids, checking his pupils, and decided he'd be out for the count for a while. Deciding the best thing to do was make it look like a mugging, he grabbed Keith's wallet, took the cash out, and threw it down besides him, after wiping it down for prints. It would be weird if the prints of a supposedly dead wanted felon showed up on a mugged guys wallet. Shrugging he walked away absently calling in the mugging and that someone was knocked out. He gave a false name and quickly continued after his stumbling sibling.

"Dean, this way first." He called quietly, knowing the tell tale signs of a headache when he saw it. They quickly dove into the alley when he'd left Alex, to pick her up. When they got to her she was just trying to push herself up, groaning and rubbing her ribs. Sam skidded to a halt in front of her, crouching down.

"Hey, you alright there?" He asked in his quietest care voice. She nodded absently and stared up at him, blinking bemusedly. She then shifted focus to Dean who was standing behind Sam grimacing a hand pressed to the back of his head.

"Morning sunshine." he mumbled as she tried to find her voice.

"Sam... where... what happened?" memories jumbled in her head, and none of them could be real, could they? Nah she must've hit her head or something.

"I'll explain later, we gotta get out of here now. Quickly." He picked her up like she was a feather and carried her out of the alley at a quick pace, Dean stalking after them, still a little disoriented but keeping up with his tall brothers long strides quite well. They were out of the alley in a few moments, making towards the impala which they'd parked nearby. Dean sped past Sam, who slowed a little so as not to jostle Alex to much. He opened the backdoor of the classic. Sam nodded and quickly but gently lay Alex down in the back. She'd been firing half hearted questions and queries at them the whole way, and was now protesting to being put in the car.

"Sam, what's going on? where are we going and why the rush?" She was trying to grab onto his shirt again but he easily avoided her grip, catching her hand in his. He looked at her with a perfectly gentle and soothing expression, like she was some doddering child needing to be taken care of. God dammit. Why did men always have to treat her like she was incapable. Ok so her ribs were sore and breathing was somewhat difficult, but Dean had obviously taken a beating too, and he was allowed to walk.

"I'll explain later, just quiet down now and we'll get you safe. Okey?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. Urgh this guy had the puppy eyes down to an art. She rolled her and nodded, wishing instantly that she hadn't. Puppy eyes didn't work on her much, but she was too tired to resist.

"Trust me." He whispered before closing the door and going for the drivers side. He brother had already slipped behind the wheel there while Sam was busy with Alex. Sam stared at Dean hard and opened the door.

"Dean, scoot over, I'm driving." Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, sparks flying in front of his vision for a second. He was determined not to show that to Sam, but also knew not much went by his pain in the ass little brother.

"Sam I'm fine, I can drive. Get to your side, so we can go" He protested, knowing it was probably in vain. He knew full well that Sam was in better physical shape then him rigth now, and that it probably was a bad idea to drive, but he felt safest while behind the wheel of his beloved car. Sam shook his shaggy head and gave him one of his epic bitch-faces. Of course he was in full on mother hen mode right now, with his big brother hurt and Alex in such bad shape. Should've seen this coming.

"No Dean, you're vision is swimming and you're clearly dizzy. You could crash the car. I'm driving." He sounded so calm and reasonable which only irked Dean more. Dammit, couldn't Sam see he needed to drive? Of course not.

"Sam, get in the car, the cops will be here any minute." He knew he was taking a risk there, and right on que Alex began fussing in the back set.

"Cops? What the... why are you running from the cops? I got mugged in that alley! Stick around till they get here!" It only added to Sam's determination to drive as he shot his infinitely annoyed brother a sharp look when he heard Alex protest like that. He was making this difficult on both of them.

"Scoot over." He quietly told Dean in a voice that made it clear resistance was futile. Rolling his eyes and sighing Dean scooted over to the passenger side, grumbling as Sam took the drivers side. To be honest it would be nice to just rest his sore head against the cool window of his baby and listen to her purr.

"Alright, bitch." Dean mumbled, ignoring the frantic Alex in the back as the car engine roared to life. Sam grinned at his older sibling while gunning the car out of there.

"Jerk..." He said before looking at Alex through the mirror. She was starting the get short fo breath again by the excitement, and was glaring at both of them. This was gonna be a fun one to explain. "Alex, calm down, please... We're going to drop you off at your apartment and then we'll explain. I promise." she just glared at him, and didn't utter a word anymore for the whole drive

Once the three of them arrived at her apartment building she started up the stairs briskly she still felt a little woozy and sitting in the car for the last 15 minutes didn't help much, only cleared most of the adrenaline out of her system. Sleep was tugging at the corners of her mind and she stumbled on the stairs. A firm but gentle hand caught her arm and she knew it was Sam without looking. Anger flared in her and she shook him off briskly. Who did he think he was? And why was she stupid enough to trust him after only knowing him for a week. He'd been the first in months she'd let near to herself, the first since she'd got to the Us. She even felt then she could trust him enough to reveal herself, her talent. Hah, stupid. She'd known he was lying, not telling her everything or the truth about himself, but she didn't care back then. She was still quietly seething when she got to her apartment door, and turned the key in it, opening it and stepping aside. Getting the hint Dean dove in first, shooting his brother a look she couldn't quite pace. They really had a strong connection. She was sure they were communicating about everything, what to tell her, and what not to. Sam looked at her with soulful eyes, pleading for her to trust him. She looked away, knowing she'd melt for that look. Horrible, a guy who knows how to make you go all soft and gooey at will. She felt him move on into the apartment, and followed, slamming the door more then necessary. Hold onto the anger and rage, because then they can't hurt you.

"Well then, explain." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes blazing with anger. They'd better have a really good explanation for this. She also knew she was being unfair, canaling the rage at being attacked, taken by surprised and trusting someone she shouldn't have out on them. But they did "happen" to show up at just the right time. Sam sighed and looked at his brother who shrugged and turned to her, his expression as hard as her own, fierce too. He didn't say a word, but just stared her down. Meanwhile Sam was fidgeting, clearly affected by guilt and her anger at them.

"Come on guys, I know you're fabricating some sort of lie, its what you do apparently. Who the fuck are you, and why do you guys just happen to be everywhere I am? I mean being there when I just happen to get mugged in an alley? I've also seen you guys follow me around. I'm not blind or stupid. You're not students." She was raging and she knew it, she started pacing to the living room, gesturing with her arms to give power to her words. Sam codl see she was beyond pissed, and he couldn't blame her. This was probably her way fo dealing, besides, he and his brother had continuously lied to her. He sighed and shook his head, he was going to have to tell her the truth.

"You're right, it wasn't an coincidence, nor are we students. And you weren't mugged." Sam's voice was barely a whisper. He was looking down at his feet, only peeking up at the enraged Alex in front of him. Dean could see this broad was affecting him a lot, and he didn't like it. Yeah sure, he liked the gal himself, but she was really out of line now. They'd saved her ass back there, and now she was ragging on them, and Sam was of course taking the brunt of the onslaught because he cared. His sweet, soft little brother cared for this girl, and felt bad for lying, and felt bad for what happened. He actually believed it was his fault. I ticked Dean off.

"That guy that attacked you, he was a demon." Dean interjected with a harsh voice. He didn't feel like easing this girl into it. She was gonna play the deny and you're crazy game. She noted and looked at Sam incredulously. Sam looked at her with his gooey puppy eyes, and doubt crossed her face for only a fraction of a second. No way, that couldn't be.

"/is that so" she asked in a haughty voice, like they were servants saying the wind knocked the vase over. Sam nodded, knowing she wouldn't believe them. He had to make her see though, even if she didn't want them anywhere near her anymore then.

"It is... You must've seen his eyes go black, besides, the way we found you, no human could have done that." He was talking in a quiet rational voice, keening his eyes locked on hers, willing her to see it. He could feel the fires of her anger dampen a little, and for a brief moment hope fluttered in his heart. She shook her head in defeat.

"The guys I fall for... you're nuts. The bloke was on drugs or something, and I was panicking. I was seeing things. Stuff got messed up in my head..."She was clearly trying to convince herself here when Dean snorted. In a fraction fo a second Sam felt her anger flare as she looked up at his brother in defiance

"Of course, sister. Face it, there are nasty unexplainable things out there and they're real. And they want some of that sweet little assof yours, which we saved. That's why we're following you. We hunt these things, stop them from hurting people." He glared at her just as hard as she did at him she really couldn't use this. It was easier to hold onto her anger when Dean talked to her, because she didn't care about him like she did about Sam. Hell things had spun out fo control there real fast, and now she couldn't take it back. He'd focus a chink in her armor, best make sure they couldn't use it. She glared at sam briefly before settling her gaze on Dean again

"Is that so? You're heros? Saving their world from evil? And pray tell, what would these "demons" want me for? I'm not all that special." She was going sarcastic. Dean rolled his eyes. Who was she to look down her nose at them? Yes they saved people, they were heros, but they didn't get no medal, ever. They should get a statue by now. And now this half angel was talking to them like they were the scum of the earth. He wouldn't even justify her with an answer. Sam did though. His soft, gentle tones broke through her anger.

"You are special. You probably already think we're crazy but there's something you need to know about yourself." She snapped her head his way, holding on to her defiant anger. Knowing if she let her anger at them waver for a second, it'd turn on her, and there would be only pain after that. She had to be resolute. Sam locked eyes with her, emotions swirling behind those hazel orbs. "Alex, you're part Angel." He barely whispered it. She broke out laughing hysterically. Dean ran a and through his hair in frustration and spun in his place. Sam just kept his eyes on her steady, waiting for the laughter to pass.

"Are you kidding me? Is that some lame way to say you love me? "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven"? Please, Sam. I thought ore of you." She gave him a steady disappointed look, settling on a decision in her mind, accepting the mistake she thought she'd made. "You're both crazy and probably dangerous. I'm done here. Get out fo my house. Now." She turned her back on them and started to walk to her bedroom. They knew where the door was. Dean didn't hold it any longer. God dammit, she had to see. Why did they never believe them when they were being honest.

"This is why we lie. That Demon is still after you, we didn't bet it, and wanna bet next tie it'll bring backup, and have a better plan, they're not stupid." he fumed at her. She completely ignored him, but Sam didn't. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave him a disappointed pleading look. Dean took a deep breath and settled his anger. She hurt his little brother, yeah, but if Sam wanted him to let it go he would.

"We'll go, Alex. But if anything happens, call me. Or come to our motel." He used his gentle reasonable voice but hurt was heavily laced into it. Dean knew any fool could hear it. It was the sound of someone revealing themselves to someone else and having that trust spat at laughed at and kicked against. He locked the roiling anger he felt at that away. He could use it for demons later. Sam quickly scribbled his number and the motel room address on a receipt he had in his pocket, and turned around. Dean glared at Alex for a little while longer before following si brother out the door. This was just typical.


End file.
